THE BOYZ
by Robster80
Summary: Four unlikely roommates share an apartment and get away from their troubles... YEAH RIGHT! Digimon/Ranma/DBZ/GW/Trigun crossover with more. Final Chapter up *Updated: 1/28/02*
1. Prologue

  
THE BOYZ: PROLOGUE  
By Robster80  
  
Dedicated to Famboyous Prime  
  
  
Ranma sighed heavily as he sat in is room at the Tendo Dojo. His fiancée problems had been getting worse ever since the wedding fiasco two months ago. He had thought things would get better between him and Akane. He was wrong.  
  
Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi had not been discouraged by their actions, which nearly killed people and almost brought the Dojo down upon the household. Akane had blamed him for inviting everyone in Nerima, and the other girls acted as if it never happened at all. He was seriously angry  
with them all, and flat out told them to leave him alone, but they did not.  
  
"I need to get away from here," he said to himself. "Away from Pop, my rivals, my fiancées, and even Akane. What I need is my own place, maybe with some people who treat me better and don't accuse me for everything that happens around them."  
  
He then took the evening newspaper, and saw and ad for three tenants for an apartment for four. It was for a two-week trial run, and the price was just right for him. Looking at the number, he quietly slipped out of the house via his window, and ran to the nearest payphone.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK lay on his bed, miserable. He had thought his parents' remarrying would be a good thing, but now he had to share a room with his older brother Matt. He never knew Matt had a lot of junk saved up. Now the sixteen-year-old had very little space of his own.  
  
He couldn't blame Matt entirely for his misery. His best friend Kari Kamiya, who was also his secret crush, had begun dating Davis Motomiya, his rival. He even saw them kissing, by accident when he was going to ask Kari to a movie. They were always together now, and Kari had little time for anyone else. Since Davis and his family also lived in the same building as TK, it would get worse when Kari walked home with them to visit Davis.  
  
"I gotta get away for a while!" he exclaimed to the silence finally. "I need my own space, not to mention I need to get far away from Davis before I do something that I know I'll regret... like killing him."  
  
Suddenly, Matt entered the room, holding a section of the newspaper. "TK, after what I've seen in the past few days, I totally agree with you. I have something here you just might be interested in. It's an ad for an apartment needing three more tenants. The folks and I are willing to cover  
everything should you decide to go, and this is a two-week trial so if you don't like it, you can move back."  
  
TK looked at Matt as if he was crazy. The older boy sighed and handed him the paper. TK looked at the ad and smiled. "You mean it?"  
  
"Yep. I think some time away would be good for you at least until I can clean up most of my stuff. Also, you may get to meet some new friends."  
  
TK looked at the number in the ad, and ran for the phone.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Quatre looked over his short list again. He had just added two new names for possible roommates for the apartment he would share: Ranma Saotome, age 18, and Takeru "TK" takaishi, age 15. He then looked at the name above theirs: Ataru Motobishi, age 18.  
  
Quatre frowned. He had met this Ataru before, much to his bad fortune, and knew his perverted ways. He quickly scratched the name off the list and sighed. "Now I have to find a replacement for that guy or else we'll be stuck with him and that crazy girl who chases after him. But who?"  
  
There was a sudden knock that made Quatre jump slightly. It came from the window, not the door. He looked over to see a green man in a turban and white cape floating outside the apartment. He carefully opened it and said, "C-can I help you?"  
  
The green man nodded and said, "My name is Piccolo. Are you Quatre Rebarba Winner? I wish to apply for one of the three tenants for the apartment. I have little personal belongings, and eat very little. Actually, all I drink is water."  
  
Quatre was shocked. He had heard of Piccolo from the Supreme Martial Arts Tournament and the Cell Game, but never had he imagined that the fighter would come to him to be his roommate. Good-bye Ataru! he thought happily. Smiling, he said, "Why don't we discuss this over some  
water?"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Well, that's my beginning. Look for more character appearances from series like Trigun, Fatal Fury, Sailor Moon, and maybe Tenchi as well. R&R, please.  



	2. Introductions

THE BOYZ: PART 1  
INTRODUCTIONS  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. Any resemblance between the characters in this story and real people, whether living or dead, is  
either a miracle or a dirty shame.  
  
Previously: You didn't read the prologue? Shame on you! Anyway, Ranma and TK decided to answer an ad for three roommates for a four-person apartment for two weeks to get away from their current problems for a while (Fat chance). It turns out Quatre owns the apartment, and he just found his third roommate...  
  
  
Quatre set the last of the snacks on the table as Piccolo brought out the bowl containing fruit punch. Today they would meet their other two  
roommates for the next two weeks, and Quatre felt it best to have a party to get to know everyone better.  
  
Piccolo set the punch bowl beside the snacks and glasses before looking at Quatre. "What time is it? They should be here by now."  
  
Quatre checked his watch. "It's three minutes after noon. Ranma Saotome and Takeru Takaishi should be arriving soon. I hope they didn't get into  
any trouble coming here."  
  
There came a knock on the door. Piccolo opened the door to reveal a boy of 15, with blond hair and a white hat. Beside him he gripped the handle  
of a small suitcase, and on his back was a book-bag. He looked at piccolo and lost his voice.  
  
Piccolo said, "Can I help you?"  
  
The boy bowed and said, "M-my name is Takeru Takaishi. I'm looking for the apartment of Quatre Winner. I'm supposed to be one of his  
roommates."  
  
Piccolo smiled and said, "So you're TK. I'm Piccolo, your other roommate. We've been expecting you." He stepped aside to let TK in, and closed the  
door after him.  
  
Quatre walked up and said, "Welcome, TK! I'm Quatre, and you've met Piccolo I believe. Please set your things aside and help yourself to something  
to eat and drink."  
  
TK nodded and smiled as he placed his suitcase and bag in a corner and went over to the table. Well, this is interesting! I'm rooming with the male  
heir of the Winner family and one of the fighters from the Cell Game. I wonder what the last tenant will be like?  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door knocked again. Quatre opened the door to reveal a black-haired teen wearing a red Chinese vest, black  
pants, and had a pigtail in the back of his head. He bowed and said, "Quatre Winner? I'm Ranma Saotome. We spoke on the phone."  
  
Quatre smiled and said, "Welcome, Ranma! Come on in. Set your things aside and have a snack."  
  
Ranma placed his trail-pack alongside TK's things and went over to the table. There were assorted treats: cookies, brownies, chips, pretzels, and  
crackers. He was given a small plate by Piccolo, who said, "Help yourself, kid."  
  
After everyone but Piccolo got their snacks, they sat in chairs set up in a circle. Quatre then said, "Since we're going to be together for the next  
two weeks, I believe we should tell each other about ourselves. I'll start off. As you all know, I'm the only son in the Winner family from the space  
colonies. What you probably should know is that I am also a Gundam pilot. I used to pilot the Gundam Sandrock until the war ended and I destroyed  
Sandrock since it was no longer needed, like the other four Gundams. I decided to settle here in Japan while my sisters run the family business back  
home. But because I was used to being around so many people I have worked with, I decided to place an ad in the newspaper for three extra  
tenants. And that is it, except that I won't make any of you pay for your stay here. My family will cover the expenses."  
  
Piccolo said, "I have heard of these Gundams. They are good against other mobile suits, but they would be too slow against someone like me... or  
Goku." He said that last part with some sadness. It had only been three months since the Saiyan raised on Earth had died against Cell, and the Z  
Warriors were still accepting his permanent absence. Piccolo and Goku had not been friends, but there had been a sense of respect between them,  
especially after Piccolo had become friends with Goku's son, Gohan.  
  
Quatre then said, "I agree. That's why we were warned to stay clear of people like you. What about you, Piccolo? What's your story?"  
  
The Namek looked at him, then at Ranma and TK. "As you probably know, I come from a planet that was once called Namek. When I first came to  
this world centuries ago, I had no memory of my past or identity. When I reached adulthood, I was given a chance to become the guardian of the  
earth. But because I had witnessed the evil in the world, I was separated into two beings, one good and one evil. The good was named Kami, while  
the other was named King Piccolo, my father. The two of them were linked; they knew each others thoughts, and if one died, the other died as  
well. They had clashed over the years until my father was sealed in an enchanted prison. After this, Kami created seven magical talismans called  
Dragonballs. When all seven are brought together, the one who gathered them is able to call forth the Eternal Dragon, Shenlong, to receive a single  
wish.  
  
"Many years later, my father was released by his servants. He then used the Dragonballs to regain his youth, and after that, he destroyed them. He  
had almost conquered the earth until a young boy destroyed him. That boy was Goku. Before he died, my father created an egg and transferred his  
essence into it. That egg then hatched... into me. In the last Supreme Tournament, Goku and I fought. He defeated me, but I retrained myself for  
revenge. Five years later, everything changed."  
  
Ranma said, "It was the Saiyans, right? They came to earth and you chose to fight them."  
  
Piccolo looked at Ranma in surprise. "That was a year later. Before that, a Saiyan named Raditz arrived looking for Goku, who was his little brother.  
Goku and I killed him, but not before the bastard sent word to the other two Saiyans about the Dragonballs. They arrived one year later, and I  
encountered them along with several others who were friends of Goku's as well as his son, whom I had been training. He and one other were the  
only survivors as we were slain one by one by the one Saiyan named Nappa, and he was the weaker of the two.  
  
"After Goku killed Nappa and sent his partner Vegeta packing, he, his son, and two others went to my home planet to resurrect us since I had died,  
taking Kami and the Dragonballs with us. It was there we re-met Vegeta, and a greater evil named Frieza. He had also overheard of the Dragonballs  
and had come to Namek to receive immortality. The monster wiped out most of my people, but in the end he was defeated by Goku, who had  
ascended to a new level of power as a Super Saiyan. Namek was destroyed in the fight, but the Nameks, Goku, and the others escaped alive. My  
people resettled on another planet, but I stayed. I still wanted to conquer the world, but a new threat had arisen in the form of Cell.  
  
"In order to become powerful enough to help stop Cell, I chose to refuse with Kami and be whole again. I had already fused with another Namek  
named Nail back when we fought Frieza, so I knew it was possible. Yet was still not powerful enough to stop Cell. I participated in the Cell Game  
where I saw Goku die and his son Gohan kill Cell-."  
  
"Hold it!" TK said. "Mr. Satan killed Cell. Everyone knows that."  
  
Piccolo shook his head. "He did nothing. No one saw him because of the brightness of Gohan and Cell's ki attacks, other than the other Z Warriors  
and myself. Satan took the opportunity to seek fame and glory, but personally we don't care as long as Cell is gone. One day, Mr. Satan will slip up  
and then he'll get exactly what he deserves. Now that Goku is dead, I am short a fine sparring partner. With a new guardian in my place, I have  
nothing to do. I applied for the apartment here because I thought I could train someone."  
  
Ranma smiled at this. "You could train me. I've studied martial arts since I was a kid."  
  
Piccolo smiled. "I sense you have some potential. Perhaps you can survive my training. Tell me more of your life."  
  
Ranma sighed heavily. "My whole life sucked. My idiot father took me away from my mother when I was six, promising that he'd make me a man  
among men or else he and I would commit seppuku. He sold me into numerous engagements for food, two of which I know of. He dragged me  
around Japan, teaching me stupid techniques, even trained me in the art of Nekoken. Now thanks to him I have an extreme fear of cats. Worse of  
all... well, I guess I'd better show you all."  
  
Ranma took Piccolo's glass of water and poured it over himself. Quatre and TK looked in shock as Ranma changed into a red-haired girl. Piccolo's  
face remained neutral. Finally, he said, "I take it your father took you to Jusenkyo in China, right?"  
  
Ranma-chan nodded. "I was sixteen when we got there. We were glad to be there that we ignored the guide's warnings. My father now turns into a  
panda, and I turn into this! Hot water reverses the effect, but only until I get hit with cold water. We settled in Nerima with Soun Tendo, an old  
friend of my father's. It turned out they made an oath that I would marry one of Mr. Tendo's three daughters and unite our families' School of  
Anything-Goes Martial Arts. They engaged me to the youngest daughter, Akane. All we do is argue, and she sees me as a lying pervert and never  
gives me a chance to explain.  
  
"After two years, nothing has changed. I still have three other girls trying to marry me, three guys trying to kill me, one guy who wants to marry my  
girl-form, a perverted old master, and a father who demands I marry Akane for honor, even though he knows absolutely nothing about it. I wanted  
to get out of that nuthouse so I came here. Pop blew a fuse at this, but I just knocked him out cold when I left."  
  
TK looked at Ranma. "What about Akane?"  
  
"I didn't tell her. She was out of the house when I left. I doubt she'd care if I left, of course she'll think I went to stay with my other fiancées and  
try to kill me next time she sees me."  
  
TK sighed. "Your problems sound almost like mine. I'm a basketball player and I have lots of girls who'd die just to have me. But I'm in love with a girl  
who happens to be my best friend. The problem is she's in love with another guy who lives at the same apartment building I do, and I don't want to  
throw away our friendship by trying to steal her from him. They've been hanging around each other lately, and I just had to get away for a while.  
Not to mention my older brother's crowded our room with his stuff. Our parents recently remarried after some years of divorce, and we live in a  
small apartment. My brother and parents saw Quatre's ad and suggested I come here for the two-week trial period."  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow. "So you live a normal life? Out of all of us here, you don't have strange things happen in your life?"  
  
TK shook hid head as he pulled out his green Digivice to show everyone. "I'm one of a few select kids called Digi-Destined. We have these Digivices  
and special partners called Digital Monsters or Digimon for short. My brother, my best friend, her date and her brother are also Digi-Destined. We  
used to fight evil Digimon bent on conquering the real world and the Digital World, the Digimon's home. But that ended two years ago. We still have  
our Digivices, but the portal to the Digital World is closed forever."  
  
There was a collective silence in the room, until Piccolo chuckled a bit. "It's strange how the fates have brought us all together here. I a Namek  
fighter, Quatre a Gundam pilot and the heir of a wealthy family, Ranma an aquatransexual magnet for water, rivals, and fiancées; and Takeru a  
Digi-Destined who is friends with Digital Monsters and suffers from a powerful emotion called love. I had my doubts before, but I think this may be  
an interesting stay for us."  
  
Ranma-chan frowned a bit. "I should warn you guys, trouble always seems to find me wherever I go. If you all want me to leave if anything bad  
happens-."  
  
Quatre raised his hand. "You're not the only one who attracts trouble, and no one here will be thrown out if I have my say. To be honest with all of  
you, one other came to answer my ad, but I met him before and he is much worse than you might think of yourself, so I left him out. I think we'll  
get along fine. What say we order out?"  
  
Ranma-chan's eyes widened. He stood up and exclaimed, "Not from the Nekohanten or Ucchan's! Two of my fiancées are from there and I don't  
want them to find out where I am now!"  
  
Piccolo nodded. "Understood. I hear there's a new Italian pizza parlor nearby, and that it's food is excellent."  
  
The others agreed on this and ordered two large pizzas, one with extra cheese and chicken (yes, it is considered a topping) and the other with  
pepperoni and mushrooms, under TK's name. TK offered to go get the pizza, but when he opened the door, a taller teen with blond hair rushed in  
and locked the door. Facing the others, he quickly said, "Can I hide here for a while?"  
  
End part 1  
  
Next: Jun, Davis, and Kari come knocking on the boys' front door, and Akane's looking for Ranma... o.O there maybe more, but I can't think of  
anything right now, so adieu for now!  



	3. Private Talks

Robster80 presents...  
  
THE BOYZ: PART 2  
Private Talks  
  
Dedicated to Fanboyimus Prime  
  
Last time: Quatre, Piccolo, Ranma, and TK threw a small party to celebrate their moving into a four-person apartment. Stories were exchanged, including why some of them had decided to move into the apartment. TK was about to go get the pizzas the four had ordered when suddenly...  
  
A tall blond teen rushed into the room and slammed the door after him, pressing his back to it. "Could I hide here for a while?" In his hand was a large plastic bag filled with some clothes.  
  
TK recognized him right away. "Matt! What happened, big bro?"  
  
"I was coming down to visit you and bring some extra clothes for you when I ran into Jun-."  
  
"Say no more, Matt. I understand." He turned to face the others. "Guys, meet my older brother Matt. Is it okay if he stays here for a while?"  
  
All three nodded. "Sure." "Why not?" "A brother of yours is a friend of mine, TK." Then they all asked, "Who's Jun?"  
  
A knock on the door came as if to answer their question. TK moved matt aside and looked out the peephole. He immediately frowned.  
  
Matt grew pale. "Don't tell me I led her here," he whispered.  
  
TK faced him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Worse," he whispered in anger. "You led her, Davis, and Kari right to here!"  
  
"Ahem!" Quatre coughed loudly, catching everyone's attention. He motioned TK and Matt to go into another room as he approached the door. Another knock came, but Quatre waited until both brothers were out of sight, and then opened the door to reveal three teens: two girls and one boy, all with brown hair. One girl had her hair neat while the other two had their hair spiked. Quatre looked at them and said, "Can I help you?"  
  
The spiky-haired girl said, "Sorry to bother you, but we were following my boyfriend up here and we thought he came in this apartment. Have you seen him?"  
  
Quatre thought for a moment. "Not sure. Can you describe him?"  
  
The boy rolled his eyes. "Just give it up, Jun! He wouldn't hide in an apartment that belongs to someone he doesn't know."  
  
If only he knew... Quatre thought as Jun faced the boy. "Davis, I know what I saw and I'm positive he came this way."  
  
The other girl, Kari, said, "No offense but only fools are positive."  
  
Jun ignored her and faced Quatre again. "He's about my height, with blond hair, and a green jacket."  
  
Quatre shook his head. "No, I haven't seen anyone like him. One of my roommates is blond, but he's about the same height as your brother and his friend, so it can't be him. Sorry."  
  
Jun bowed and said, "Thank you anyway. Sorry to disturb you." She then led the other two away as Quatre closed the door. TK and Matt re-entered the room, with a "Are they gone" look on their faces. Quatre nodded. "I discouraged them, don't worry. Just wait a few minutes and you'll be able to slip out without them knowing."  
  
"I doubt that," Piccolo said after sipping his second glass of water. "She's got that same determination Goku had. My guess is that she'll wait at the lobby for your brother, TK."  
  
Matt sighed heavily, knowing Piccolo was right. "Looks like I'm stuck here. I'm just lucky my girl Kristen is out of town for tonight at her uncle's. She really hates Jun as much as I do."  
  
Ranma, who had changed back during the interruption, patted his back. "I know how you feel. At least she doesn't want to marry you-."  
  
Matt glared at Ranma. "Don't say anything that would give her any ideas!"  
  
TK held his brother back. "Let him alone, bro! He's got three women out to marry him, so he's got worse than you."  
  
Ranma then said, "I have an idea! We still have to go get the pizzas, so why don't Matt and I go get them?" He took Piccolo's water again and doused himself with it, changing into his/her cursed form. Matt stared at her with wide eyes. "It's a curse," Ranma-chan said. "I'll explain later. Come on!" With that, he dragged Matt out the door, taking his keys with him.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Akane scoured the streets in search of Ranma. He had moved out by himself while she was gone, but luckily, she came home earlier than she expected. She had checked at Ukyo's and Shampoo's, twice. He wasn't there and neither girl had seen him at their restaurants in weeks. The thought of him going to the Kuno Mansion was out since Kuno would constantly try to kill him. Now she was worried instead of angry.  
  
"Where is that baka?" she asked herself, still worried. "Why would he leave like that? He's not with the other girls, and his mother hasn't seen him at all... where could he be?"  
  
She suddenly stopped as she saw Ranma-chan and a boy run down the opposite street from her. Hiding behind a tree, she watched as they stopped in front of the new pizza place and shake hands.  
  
"Thanks for the help," she heard the boy say.  
  
"No problem," Ranma-chan replied. "Like I said, I know how you feel. The girls chasing me wanna marry me except for one. She'd rather see me dead." There was a hint of something in his voice.  
  
Akane watched as the boy waved and ran off while Ranma-chan entered the pizza parlor. "What is he up to? And was he talking about me? The way he said that last part... regret? Sadness?" Deciding to confront him, she walked over to the parlor and entered. The only people in there were several groups, couples, waiters, and a woman at the counter. Walking over, Akane asked if she had seen a red-haired girl come in.  
  
"Yeah," the woman said. "She was picking up an order of two pies. The strange thing is that she asked if she could use the back door. I saw no harm in it, so I told her she could and she bolted out in less than a second."  
  
Akane sighed, "Thank you," and walked out the main door. Figuring Ranma would be long gone by now, she decided to go home and try again tomorrow. As she walked home, she saw something whiz by her, screaming "OUTOFSHAMPOOSWAYPREVERTGIRLSHAMPOOLOOKFORAIREN!!!"  
  
Akane knew from the tone, language, and the color of purple that it was Shampoo. Maybe it wasn't a hot idea to storm into her place and inform her Ranma was missing...  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Ranma sighed with relief as he collapsed onto his bed that night. He had finished unpacking his belongings in the room he and TK were sharing for their stay. "So," he said turning to look at TK as the boy was hanging up a poster. "You needed your own space as well?"  
  
TK looked at his roommate. "You ain't just whistling 'Dixie,' brother. Matt's a popular musician in town, and he gets a lot of stuff from the money he and his band make." After he got his poster up, he sorted through some of his pictures. He stopped at a photo of him and Kari from their trip to New York two years ago, and grew sad.  
  
Ranma saw the look and said, "I don't mean to pry, but I'm guessing you really care for your best friend more than she knows." He looked up at the ceiling. "I do care about Akane, and I would like to marry her... if she would just trust me more than she gives me credit for. I never asked for the life I was given."  
  
TK put the photo away. "And every time you two finally get comfortable, something or someone pops up and ruins everything, right?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "I envy you, TK. At least you're in love with someone who trusts and understands you, and even calls you her best friend. Me? Akane thinks I'm nothing but a sex-changing pervert who's always running around behind her back and insulting her because I get a kick out of it. I didn't have a good life as she did, and I envy her at times. Her family loves her. My old man's got no real understanding of honor, and my mom rarely trusts me after she discovered my curse."  
  
TK was silent for a moment, then chuckled. "You know, I think it was fate that brought the four of us together instead of Quatre. Fate put that ad in the paper, and it made us find it."  
  
Ranma smiled. "Fate's like that sometimes. It's given us hard times mostly, but now and then it curves some good things our way." He then sat up. "Mind if I see that one photo?"  
  
"Only if I see one of Akane."  
  
They swapped pictures and examined the girls in them. Ranma said, "How long have you known this girl?"  
  
"Since we were eight. Our older brothers once joked that we were 'Digi-destined' to be together forever." TK looked hard at Akane's picture. "She's cute-."  
  
"She is not cute!" Ranma exclaimed, then he whispered, "She's beautiful. I just wish I could tell her that without my foot getting in my mouth."  
  
There was a knock on the door before Piccolo entered. "Get some sleep, you two! Tomorrow we begin your training!"  
  
Ranma shot a glance at TK, then a puzzled one at Piccolo. "He's training, too?"  
  
TK gave Piccolo a "who me" look before the Namek said, "Yes. I can detect ki energy, you know. I noticed it when we first met that you've got something that even your friends the Digi-Destined don't know about. Maybe you can improve before the upcoming tournament." They had found out earlier on the news that Mr. Satan was sponsoring another tournament, and that the famous fighter Terry Bogard was going to attend.  
  
TK smiled at this. He had been secretly studying Terry's moves from film clips of him and had mastered some of his attacks.  
  
Piccolo also smiled, but at TK's reaction. "I thought you'd like that. Now sleep! We start early." He then closed the door and waited for the two boys to sleep. Those two should be easy to train. They're not as unskilled as Gohan was, but not as strong as he was, either. And that smile TK gave reminds me so much of Goku's determination.  
  
[I agree! They're good kids.]  
  
Piccolo closed his eyes. [Goku! You've been spying on me?]  
  
[Actually, I've had my eye on them for sometime, especially Ranma. Hey, don't forget Gohan's gonna visit tomorrow after he gets his homework done. Maybe he can help teach these guys.]  
  
Piccolo nodded. Gohan was now ready to teach students now, especially since that he was now the strongest being on Earth. [I think he'll like these two.]  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Quatre sat at his computer in his room. He was wearing a headset with a microphone and spoke into it. "Well, let's just say that my roommates are anything but ordinary. However, I think we'll get along fine. We're taking a training trip tomorrow, on account that they want to participate in the upcoming tournament. Say, tell the girls that my one roommate is the brother of Matt Ishida, the musician! I am not kidding you, Duo!"  
  
Quatre paused for a moment as he sent out some e-mail. "I just sent out the address to you guys and photos of my new friends. You won't believe them when you see who one of them is." He winced as the voice on the other end screamed in the earpiece. "Wufei, there is no need to shout! You know Ranma? His father did what?! I... I'm sure Ranma didn't know..." Oh shit! What have I done?!  
  
  
End part 2  
  
  
Next: TK here. Next time, Piccolo takes us all to some place waaaaaaay up above the planet and we meet this kid named Gohan, who supposed to be the one who killed Cell. After showing off our stuff, we get to see the Room of Spirit and Time. Meanwhile, Akane and Kari begin their separate search for Ranma and me. Also, who are the three mysterious men just entering the area, and why is one of them after Ranma? Next episode of THE BOYZ: Searching For Answers.  
  
Author's notes: I know that Funimation changed the names of both Mr. Satan and the Room of Spirit and Time to Hercule and the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but I prefer the Japanese names because it fits them so much better. Also in the next ep, we get to see Matt's Girl (Kristen), Mimi, Mr. Satan, and Ukyo. Stay tuned, and Ja ne!  



	4. Searching For Answers

Robster80 presents...  
  
THE BOYZ: PART 3  
Searching For Answers  
  
Dedicated to Fanboyimus Prime  
  
Previously (Quatre): Our intro party was interrupted when TK's older brother Matt showed up, and asked us to hide him from some girl named Jun, who had been following him with her brother Davis and TK's best friend/secret crush Kari. After I told them to try elsewhere, Matt and Ranma-chan sneaked away so Ranma could get the pizzas we had ordered. That night, Ranma and TK had a private talk, then Piccolo told them that they would be training for the upcoming tournament sponsored by Mr. Satan. I was buddy chatting with my fellow Gundam pilots about my new friends, but it turns out Wufei has a grudge against Ranma...  
  
  
TK looked at his clock, which read 5AM. He looked over at Ranma, his roommate, who was still asleep. Quietly, he got up, dressed, and went to the kitchen for a quick breakfast before he, Ranma, and Piccolo left for training. I hope I can keep up with those two, he thought as he cooked himself an omelet. The only kinds of attacks I know of are the Burn Knuckle and Crack Shot. I'm still amazed that I learned them after seeing Terry Bogard in action only a few times.  
  
TK sat down at the table and ate his breakfast in silence when Piccolo walked in, still wearing his usual gi, turban, and shoulder harness with the cape. The Namek looked at him and said, "At least one of you gets up early. Finish quickly, while I get Ranma up."  
  
TK wolfed down the rest of his omelet as Piccolo entered his room and threw Ranma out of bed. "What the hell was that for?!" Ranma screamed. Then he remembered he was going to train today and quickly got ready.  
  
Quatre entered the kitchen just as his three roommates were ready to leave. "I'll see you guys later on," he said. "I'm going grocery shopping today with the lists we made last night."  
  
"If you need any help, call my brother," TK said as he, Piccolo, and Ranma walked out the door. Once they were out on the roof, Piccolo grabbed them and flew into the sky. TK said, "Whoa! Angemon and Pegasusmon never flew this fast!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
A lone figure stepped out of Tokyo Station, carrying only a duffle bag on his shoulder. The light breeze ran through his short black hair as he surveyed the city he had just entered. He ignored the people's stares at his Chinese features and clothing as he hailed for a taxi. I will have my revenge, Ranma Saotome! he thought bitterly.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Another lone figure found himself in the middle of another part of the city. NOW where am I? he thought sadly as he gazed at a small box under his arm. I have to get these chocolates to Akane before they go bad. Looking around, he found a newsstand with several paper labeled "Nerima Gazette."  
  
Nerima! I made it! Now I have to get to the Tendo Dojo.  
  
"Ryoga?"  
  
The familiar voice made Ryoga turn to see a familiar girl wearing a purple combat suit and had a giant spatula strapped to her back. "Hello, Ukyo. What's up?"  
  
Ukyo walked over to him. "Have you seen Ranchan anywhere?"  
  
Ryoga grimaced at the name. "Not really. Haven't seen him since the wedding fiasco."  
  
Ukyo sighed. "Akane burst into my restaurant yesterday demanding where he was. It turns out he's moved out of the Tendo Dojo finally, but no one's seen him at all. I've been looking for him last night, as did that hussy Shampoo, but we can't find him."  
  
Ryoga's face lit up at this. "He moved out?! That means I finally have a chance with Akane! Later, Ukyo, and good luck with your search!" He took off running down the street, laughing like a schoolboy.  
  
Ukyo shook her head as she watched him go. "Jackass. The Dojo's in the other direction."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Yet another lone figure roamed the streets of Tokyo. He wore a red coat with one long sleeve and one short one, and orange sunglasses. His blond hair stood up like a Super Saiyan's, but he was human. He calmly looked around and said to himself, "This planet seems peaceful enough... luckily, no one back home noticed that I sneaked away on the last shuttle for here. Best of all, no one has ever heard of me or double dollars here. Finally, I'll have some peace!"  
  
As the man walked, he noticed a sign that said, "Dishwasher wanted" in a window of a Chinese Restaurant. He looked up at the name of the restaurant. "Nekohanten? Cute name. Well, this looks like a nice, quiet place to earn some cash."  
  
He knocked on the door and waited until a small, old woman on a large staff opened the door and said, "Good morning. Have you come to apply for the position of dishwasher?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I'm new in town and I could use some work to keep myself busy."  
  
The old woman led him in and said, "Well, you've come to the right place. My Great-granddaughter and I, along with a... family friend... run this small restaurant, and lately we could use some extra help. Mind you, though, my great-granddaughter has a husband, so do not make any moves on her."  
  
"Don't worry. I have no interest in married women. Besides, finding a job and a place to stay is more important for me right now."  
  
"Very well. We have a spare room upstairs that you are welcome to use. Now come! I need help setting up before we open today."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Gohan was struggling with the last of his homework for Algerba IV in his room. This one's tricky... he thought, chewing on his pencil.  
  
Suddenly, his mother entered the room and looked at his progress. "That's good enough, Gohan," she said. "Now go and play, but be back in time for dinner."  
  
Gohan smiled. "Thanks, mom!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK and Ranma were startled at how high up they were on Kami's Lookout. Piccolo had just brought them there for their training, and they were greeted by a small child that resembled Piccolo and a black and chubby goblin in Indian clothes and a turban.  
  
The boy bowed at them and said, "Welcome back, Piccolo. I see you have new students with you."  
  
Piccolo bowed back. "Thank you, Dende."  
  
Ranma looked at Piccolo funny. "Dende? I thought you said his name was Kami-." He was the promptly hit in the head with the staff Dende was holding.  
  
Piccolo smirked at this. "It is the name he was born with. Also, he doesn't like to be called Kami, so watch yourself." He then walked over to the edge of the platform and looked down at the earth below. Suddenly, he smiled. "Here he comes now."  
  
Gohan flew up and landed next to Piccolo, giving his old teacher a warm smile. "Morning, Piccolo!"  
  
"Hello, Gohan. I need your help with two new pupils of mine for today." The tall Namek nodded back at Ranma and TK.  
  
TK crossed his arms. "That's the kid who killed Cell? I thought he was a blond."  
  
Gohan looked back at Piccolo. "I see," he said. "They both have good potential." He walked over to TK and said, "Show me some of your moves."  
  
TK shrugged. "Okay. But you asked for it." His right hand formed a fist as he pulled back for a punch. "BURN KNUCKLE!" he shouted as he threw his now glowing fist into Gohan's face, sending the boy staggering back a few feet.  
  
Gohan shook his head a bit, then said, "Not bad for a beginner. Got anything else?"  
  
TK was stupefied, but launched a kick, yelling, "CRACK SHOT!" To his surprise, the kick was blocked by Gohan's raised arm. Finally, he put his leg down and said, "That's all I know."  
  
Gohan smiled at him. "Those would match some of the normal fighters, but not a half-Saiyan like me. Still, that's pretty good." He then walked over to Ranma. "Your turn."  
  
Ranma shouted, "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" Hundreds of punches flew at Gohan, all missing him. The boy said, "Not bad, but when Piccolo and I get done with you, you'll be throwing more punches and much faster ones at that." He backed away twenty feet and said, "Now show me a ki bolt!"  
  
Ranma nodded and pointed his palms at Gohan. "MOUKO TAKABISHA!"  
  
The blast flew at Gohan, but he swatted it away as if it was a fly. "Anything else? I know you have more techniques."  
  
Ranma said, "I do have one more, but I need my opponent's hot chi to use it."  
  
Gohan blinked. "You know the Hiryu-Shoten-Ha then? Dude, I've been trying to learn that! Could you show me?"  
  
Piccolo said, "That's enough gabbing. Gohan, you'll take TK inot the Room of Spirit and Time first for four hours. Then Ranma and I will go in for the same amount of time."  
  
TK said, "Cool but one question: what the heck is the Room of Spirit and Time?"  
  
Mr. Popo said, "Just follow me, gentlemen!"  
  
Ranma and TK looked around before realizing he was addressing them. They walked with Popo, Piccolo, and Gohan around the small palace to a door with a clock over it.  
  
"This, " Mr. Popo said, "Is the door to the Room. For every two hours of real time, one month goes by in the Room. Piccolo, Gohan, and several others have survived for twenty-four hours inside when they were preparing for the Cell Games."  
  
"Why can't we all go inside?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Because only two people at a tie my use the Room." Mr. Popo then opened the door. "Gohan, TK, good luck."  
  
TK walked in, followed by Gohan. As the door shut behind them, they ventured to see the white void surrounding the small building. TK said, "I feel strange... like I'm a bit heavy all over. And I'm having a little trouble breathing."  
  
Gohan said, "It's just the gravity. B ecareful not to venture out too far from here or you may never get back. It gets blazing hot during the days sometimes, and extremely cold at night. The first time my dad used the Room, he could only survive for a few months."  
  
TK said, "So, what should we do first?"  
  
"First, we'll get you to fly using your ki. Then, I'll show you an attack I learned from my dad."  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Matt was watching TV later that morning. He changed the channel to the news about the upcoming tournament sponsored by Mr. Satan. The champion said to the audience, "I will take on all challengers for the title of Strongest Man in the World and a cash prize of one million yen. However, I'm very sure that I will come out on top again!"  
  
"What a yutz," Matt said as the so-called hero of Earth fired up the crowds at the press conference. "I'll bet he never even saw what happened to Cell at the Games."  
  
There was a knock on the door as he shut off the TV. Carefully, Matt looked out the peephole to see two girls: one was Japanese with pink hair, and one was Vietenmise with long black haoir. Smiling, he opened the door and said, "Mimi! Kristen! Nice of you two to drop by!"  
  
Kristen hugged her boyfriend as Mimi said, "Hi, Matt! We came to see if you and TK would join us for a trip to the mall and a movie."  
  
Matt reluctantly broke away from Kristen and said, "I'd like that, but TK isn't here."  
  
Kristen asked, "Well, we can wait a little for him..."  
  
Matt shook his head. "That won't do. You see, we're short on room since my parents remarried each other, and TK moved out-."  
  
"HE WHAT-?!"  
  
Matt, Mimi, and Kristen looked to see Kari standing a few feet from them, with Davis behind her. Kari said, "Please tell me this is a joke, Matt! TK didn't move!"  
  
"He did, Kari. He found an ad in the paper about sharing an apartment for a two-week trial, and we decided he should take it while I clear out some of my old junk."  
  
Kari couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Where is this apartment?"  
  
Davis groaned at this. What's she so worried about TC for? I'm her guy, not him!  
  
Matt didn't look at her. "I can't tell you."  
  
"You mean you won't tell me, is that it?"  
  
"No. He made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone where he is. He said he also needed to get away from certain people for a while. Sorry about this, Kari, but my lips are sealed."  
  
Kari grew sad at this. "I understand, Matt. Well, the next time you talk with him, please have him call me?" She turned to walk away when she remembered something from last night. Wait a minute! What was it that guy said?  
  
["One of my roommates is blond, but he's about the same height as your brother and his friend, so it can't be him."]  
  
That apartment! Maybe that's where TK is! It's worth a try! Kari took off down the hall and got in the elevator before Davis could follow her. I knew something was wrong with him! If only I had paid more attention instead of focusing on Davis... Maybe TK feels the same way I felt before Davis and I started dating.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Akane stormed into Nabiki's room later that day. "Nabiki, I want you to help me find out where Ranma's gone to."  
  
The middle Tendo sister said, "It will cost you, Akane. He may have left Japan, you know."  
  
Akane said, "I don't care if I spend the rest of my life paying you back, Nabiki! Nor do I care if he has left the country, as long as I can find him. I need to know for sure why he left."  
  
Nabiki looked up from her laptop and said, "Didn't it ever occur to you, dear sister, that he left to get away from everyone, especially me, the other girl, his father, and you? He's tried to be nice to you since the failed weeding, and I know that he still holds a grudge against Shampoo and the others for nearly killing you. I even saw him yell his head off at all three girls to leave him alone, and they refused to."  
  
Nabiki resumed her typing. "And you, Akane, took everything out on him, never giving him a chance to apologize or talk. He may never want to see you again."  
  
Akane carefully absorbed what Nabiki had just said to her. Ranma had been trying to please her since their failed wedding, even forcing himself to eat her cooking though he would throw it all up after he ate every time. Looking back on this, and even further, Akane realized that maybe she had been to harsh on Ranma.  
  
"Maybe you're right, Nabiki... but I can at least try to apologize to him! I'll find him, even if I have to turn the whole city upside down."  
  
Nabiki smiled. "Well, you passed the test I set up for you for just such an emergency, so I'll reduce my fee by half. I've already got lookouts posted all over Japan, and even have one of my best hackers checking records for all traveling companies in case Ranma has or will exit the country. If anything comes up, you'll hear from me."  
  
Akane hugged her sister. "Thank you Nabiki."  
  
"Whatever, sis. But, you might wanna see this one shrink I know. If you want Ranma to come home, you'll have to get control of your temper..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Quatre entered is apartment that afternoon and set several grocery bags on the table. "This should last us the rest of the week," he said happily. Then there was a knock on the door. "Hm, who could this be?" Forgetting to check through the peephole, he opened the door and gasped. "WUFEI?!"  
  
Wufei's face was neutral. "Quatre. Where is Ranma Saotome?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next (Piccolo): TK, Ranma, and I finish our training for the day and come home to meet Chang Wufei, who for some reason hates Ranma. Things get complicated when Kari, Davis, and all of Ranma's fiancess come looking for Ranma and TK, forcing us to take desperate measures. Also, we learn more about the strange man at the Nekohanten as well as more guests show up, including Ranma's female cousin.  
  
Robster80: Coming up in THE BOYZ ep. 4: No Time For 'Hide and Seek'  



	5. No Time for Hide and Seek

Robster80 presents...  
  
THE BOYZ: PART 4  
Not Time For "Hide and Seek"  
  
Dedicated to Fanboyimus Prime  
  
Previously (Piccolo): I took Ranma and TK up to Kami's Lookout, where Gohan tested their fighting skills. As I suspected, TK had been learning several techniques used by the fighter Terry Bogard. Meanwhile, three mysterious men entered the Nermia District, one of them looking for Ranma. At the same time, Kari Kamiya and Akane Tendo begin their separate search for either Ranma or TK. Later, Quatre returned to the apartment only to be greeted by fellow Gundam pilot Wufei, who was looking for Ranma...  
  
  
"Kari, why are you doing this?"  
  
Kari sighed heavily at Davis as they re-entered the lobby of an apartment building for the third time that day. She turned to face him. "Look, Davis, you can go home if you want, but I'm not going to give up until I'm sure whether or not TK's up in that apartment!"  
  
Davis groaned at this. "I don't see why you are so worked up about that guy! You've hardly spoken to him since we started dating, and he's been avoiding you. I'm sure he doesn't want you around."  
  
Kari tried to hold back her anger. And I started dating this guy for what reason? "I just want to know if he's here or not. If he's up in Apartment 642, then I'll at least know where he is-."  
  
"Excuse me," someone said behind the two teens. They looked to see a black-haired girl somewhat older than them. "Did you say you were headed for Apartment 642? I'm going up there as well to look for someone I think answered an add in the news a few days ago."  
  
Kari smiled and said, "Then why don't we all go up together? Maybe we'll both find who we're looking for."  
  
"NOT WITHOUT US!"  
  
The three looked to see three more women walk up to them. The black-haired teen glared at them. Shit! How'd they find me?!  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Piccolo landed on the roof first, followed by TK and Ranma, who were still getting used to flying on their own. "You'll both improve after some more training tomorrow," he said to them. "I'm glad you two are such fast learners."  
  
They walked down to their floor and entered the apartment to find Quatre sitting at the table drinking tea. There was another person sitting opposite of him, who turned to glare at Ranma. "I've finally found you, Saotome."  
  
Ranma frowned as he slammed the door behind him. "Hello, Wufei. I should have known that if Ryoga and Shampoo followed me back to Japan, you would as well."  
  
Wufei got up from his seat and walked over to him. "Do you remember, or have any idea what you and your father did to my family's honor?"  
  
"I can guess. Pop engaged me to your sister for food, then double-crossed your family and stole me back, as he did before with other families he conned. I was too young to understand what he was doing in those times, but now I know about SOME of the engagements."  
  
Wufei facefaulted from this assumption. "What the hell are you talking about?! Your father challenged my father to a fight during your stay at our dojo, lost, then sucker-punched my father and stole food from us, thereby staining my honor! ...He actually sold you to numerous engagements for food?"  
  
"Yep. And to top it off he engaged me to the daughter of his old sparring partner Soun Tendo, as a matter of honor towards the School of 'Anything-Goes' Martial Arts, like he actually knows what honor is. I came to this apartment to get away from all that for a while. Now, what do you want to do to me?"  
  
"I challenge you to a duel of honor, Ranma Saotome, for the sake of my family's honor which your father ruined. It will not be to the death, since I now realize you had nothing to do with his actions in the past. Just you and I, no weapons, no losses, no gains."  
  
TK then got an idea. "Hey, you two! Why not fight each other in the upcoming tournament? That way you can settle your differences there."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Good thinking, kid. What do you say, Wufei?"  
  
Wufei was silent for a moment. "Agreed. This will also give me time to train myself. You mentioned Soun Tendo... is he related to a Akane Tendo? I ran into her on my way here. She was looking for you, but I told her nothing. I wanted to have my challenge first before anyone else got in the way."  
  
Ranma said, "She's his daughter... and my reluctant fiancée."  
  
Piccolo then heard several people coming down the hall towards them. Since he had better hearing than humans the others didn't notice. He stuck his head out of the door and his eyes went wide. After quickly closing it again and locking it, he looked at Ranma. "This Akane... is she about TK's height?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Short dark hair?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Looks like a tomboy?"  
  
"Sorta."  
  
There was a sudden knock on the door. Piccolo then whispered, "That would be her! Plus a few other girls."  
  
Ranma dashed to the door and looked out the peephole. He then gasped as he turned back to the others. "It's her," he hissed. "Plus the three other girls out to marry me, and I think Kari and her boyfriend!"  
  
TK grew pale as he faced Quatre. "Uh, what did you tell them yesterday?"  
  
Quatre's eyes went wide. "I said that one of my roommates was a blond and about your height!" After there came a second knock, he said, "Uh, Piccolo? You hide those two and their stuff! Wufei, I want you to pretend you live here! If they get a hold of Ranma, then there may be no chance of you having your duel."  
  
Piccolo and his new students quickly dashed to Ranma and TK's bedroom and closed the door. Quatre nodded at Wufei, who then opened the door. He saw Akane, Kari, Davis, Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi standing out in the hall. "May I help you ladies and gentleman?"  
  
Kari stepped up first. "I'm looking for someone-." She then saw Quatre walking towards them. "Oh, hello, again!"  
  
Quatre said, "Hello. What can my roommate and I do for you?"  
  
"Sorry to bother you again, but I remember you mentioning one of your roommates being a blond and about my height. I'm looking for a friend of mine who fits that description named Takeru Takaishi. Does he live here?"  
  
Quatre said, "He was considering moving in here, but he then changed his mind. I haven't seen him since yesterday when he dropped by during your last visit."  
  
Davis then said, "Then why didn't you tell us he was there in the first place?!"  
  
Wufei calmly looked at him. "You did not ask us then."  
  
Ukyo then stepped forward. "I'm looking for Ranma Saotome, my fiancée-."  
  
Shampoo immediately said, "Ranma not Spatula girl's fiancée! Ranma is husband of Shampoo!"  
  
Wufei's facial features did not change, but he was shocked at what the Amazon said. So, the Amazons near Jusenkyo DO exist still! And Saotome was unfortunate to defeat one of them. I share his pain, for who would want to live in a female-dominant society where men have little rights?  
  
Kodachi then said, "Neither of you charlatans are worthy of MY darling Ranma! Only I, Kodachi Kuno, have that right!" The three of them then started arguing with each other.  
  
Akane saw the opportunity and said, "Anyway, did a Ranma Saotome move in with you, sir?"  
  
Quatre started to sweat, but from the way that the other girls were arguing. "He did drop by, but he also changed his mind."  
  
Akane shook her head. "You're a nice guy, but I don't appreciate being lied to. I was informed from a reliable source that he was seen entering this building yesterday but never left, and you did place an add for three roommates. If you don't mind, I'd like to search for myself."  
  
Davis quickly said, "Well, my girl and I are done here, so-." Then Kari said, "I'd like to see for myself, as well," which made him frown. Damn it, Kari! You're MY girl, not BJ'S!  
  
The others agreed to this and barged into the apartment. Wufei said to them "Very well, but after that, we insist that you leave here or else we shall have to call the police!"  
  
Unbeknownst to any of them, Piccolo and his students were moving so fast that no one saw them but only felt a draft. "Would any of you care for a drink?" Quatre asked. Davis, who was looking around as little as possible, said, "Sure, I'll have one."  
  
Ukyo opened the door to Quatre's room and called out, "Whose room is this?" Quatre came up to her after giving Davis a can of ginger ale. "That's my room."  
  
Akane asked the same question about Ranma and TK's room, but Wufei said it was his. Both girls asked, "Why do you have two beds in there?"  
  
"Uh, those are for incase we has guests," Wufei lied. "You never know when people will drop in unannounced, especially family members."  
  
Shampoo then found a clean shirt on an ironing board. It was a white Chinese vest, like the one Ranma owned she once saw him in. 'What this?" she demanded. The other girls, save for Kari and Davis, recognized it as well.  
  
Wufei grabbed it and said, "This? It's a shirt... and that's the ironing board, and that's a chair, and there's the door leading out. (And I wish you'd all use it!)"  
  
"That looks like Ranchan's favorite shirt!" Ukyo exclaimed. "He has a collection from his stay in China."  
  
Quatre quickly said, "No, I'm afraid not. That's Wufei's shirt. Isn't it?" He said that last sentence to his friend as a hint.  
  
Wufei caught the hint. "Why, yes it is! I forgot was ironing it last night. You all like it?"  
  
Davis then replied, "Well, since he's from China, obviously, that's a good point."  
  
Kari then looked in Quatre's room just as Piccolo moved his bed out. Drafty in here, she thought. "Hey, Miss Kuonji! I thought you said there were two beds in here."  
  
Everyone else came over and saw that there was only one bed. Ukyo faced Quatre, who said, "What's the matter?"  
  
"The last time I was in here, there were two beds. Now there's only one."  
  
Quatre gasped and said, "Please, madam! I have no interests in your personal life!" Ukyo glared at him as Kodachi then looked in the living room to se the missing bed. "What is that doing there?" she asked.  
  
Wufei looked at the bed. "I don't see it doing anything."  
  
Akane had a hunch and looked again in the other bedroom. "Hey, you! Wufei!" As he came over to her, she said, "Am I crazy, or is there only one bed in here?"  
  
Wufei crossed his arms at her and said, "Now which question do you want me to answer first?"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Cologne hobbled into the kitchen of the Nekohanten, where her new dishwasher was about finished with his duty. My he works fast, she thought. Especially for one who has one robotic arm. "Vash!"  
  
Vash looked up while drying the last plate. "Yes, Lady Colonge?"  
  
"Shampoo has not returned from her delivery, and the customer says that the order was received."  
  
Vash put the plate away with the others. "You assume she went looking for this Ranma again."  
  
"There could be no other explanation. Business has died down for the afternoon, and I see you are done with most of the dishes save for those being used now. I want you to go look for and fetch her before the dinner rush starts. Mousse will fill in for you."  
  
Vash nodded as he removed his apron. He knew that Mousse wouldn't be a good choice to send after the girl since he was mostly blind without is glasses, which were usually off his eyes, and because Shampoo would've pounded him for trying to romance her if he did find her. "On my way, boss!"  
  
Cologne then gave him a small bowl of ramen and chopsticks. "Consider this your break meal," she said. Vash nodded and left, eating as he walked.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"That's enough!" Quatre exclaimed. "You have all been searching the apartment over five times, and you found nothing." He opened the door to the hall. "I'm sorry, but now I must insist that you all leave!"  
  
Shampoo grabbed the teen by the shirt and said, "Shampoo smell rat! I no leave without Airen!"  
  
Wufei then said, "If you don not vacate the premises right now, we'll have you arrested for breaking and entering! Remember, we did not give any of you permission to enter our place."  
  
Davis grabbed Kari by the arm. "Exactly why Kari and I are leaving right now! And for the record, I was against this whole thing from the start. Let's go, Kari!" He tried to pull her out the door, but she freed herself from his grip and pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"If you do see TK," Kari said to Wufei. "Could you please give him this, and tell him that I'd like to see him sometime soon?"  
  
Wufei looked at the paper, which had a number and an e-mail address. He nodded. "I will see to it should I see him, but I make no guarentees."  
  
"Thank you. I'm sorry for bothering you." With that, Kari and Davis finally left.  
  
The others, however, were still determined. Akane looked at Ukyo and Shampoo. "Don't you both have restaurants to attend to?" she said with ice in her tone.  
  
Ukyo glared at her. "As the sole owner of 'Ucchan's,' I can close and open my restaurant any time I choose to! I'll wait here as long as it takes."  
  
Shampoo was also glaring at Akane. "Shampoo no leave without Airen."  
  
"He's NOT you husband, you hussy!"  
  
Kodachi was about to speak her mind, but she suddenly was rushed out the door and down the hall, screaming violently. The same thing happened to Ukyo and Shampoo. Akane, Wufei, and Quatre blinked at what happened, unsure what had just occurred. Akane, thinking the girls figured out where Ranma might be, rushed after them, but not before saying, "I'll be back to try again!"  
  
After she had gone, Ranma, TK, and Piccolo rushed back in and locked the door. They were panting as TK said, "Wow! I never ran so fast and so much in my life."  
  
Ranma placed a hand on TK's shoulder. "At least we gave them the slip."  
  
There came another knock on the door. Quatre looked through the peephole and said, "It's okay. It's only Heero and Miss Relena." He opened it and let in Relena and Heero. Relena blinked when she saw Ranma and said, "Cousin Ranma?!" She hugged him. "It's been too long! My, you've grown some."  
  
Heero was silent, but looked about the room. As soon as he spotted Piccolo, however, he quickly pulled out a gun and fired a shot. Piccolo quickly caught the bullet with two fingers and calmly shook it at Heero. "Now, was that really necessary?"  
  
Heero put back his gun. "Force of habit. I was trained to shoot first if I was to ever run into you Z Warriors."  
  
Relena glared at him. "Heero, that's no way to treat Quatre's roommates! Oh, hello Wufei. What brings you here?"  
  
"Honor," Wufei said simply. "I will see you again at the tournament, Ranma Saotome. Be there!" With that, he gave TK the paper that Kari gave him earlier and then left.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Matt and Kristen sat in his apartment, watching another live interview with Mr. Satan about the upcoming tournament. Kristen frowned. "I hate that guy! You know, I heard from a reliable source that he just sat back while those other fighters did all the work and then he took all the credit."  
  
Matt nodded. "Same here. That reminds me, remember I told you where my brother was really hiding out? Well, one of his roommates is one of those fighters. The big green one, I think."  
  
"Really?! Man, you're brother is so lucky! Maybe when you visit him next time, I could come along."  
  
Just then, the TV showed Mr. Satan speaking to the press. "There have been rude comments on how little I'm offering for the tournament to earn the privilege to fight me. They say that 1,000,000 yen isn't enough. Then I gladly raise the stakes a little... 1,000,000,000,000,000 yen and a free trip around the world to the winner of the tournament, regardless if he defeats me or not!"  
  
The crowd cheered at this. Kristen fumed. "He's just bribing the winner publicly, so he can come up with a sudden illness at the last moment and call off his fight! That bastard!"  
  
Matt put his arm around her. "Now, now! Don't use that kind of talk. You're just wasting your breath over that loser, as we both do over Jun sometimes." He then picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello, could I speak with TK please? It's his brother, Matt. ...Hiya, squirt! I'm just hanging at home with Kristen. You saw the latest update on the tournament? Me, too. Say, Kristen asks about you, so I thought maybe she and I could drop by later in the week and see how you're doing? ...Okay, Friday afternoon, it is!"  
  
The doorbell rang just as matt hung up. He opened the door and saw Davis standing there. "And what do you want?"  
  
Davis shoved a paper into Matt's hand. "That's for your brother, should you next see him." Not saying anything else, he left.  
  
Matt closed the door and began to read the paper. "Don't you know better than to read other people's mail?" Kristen said. Matt looked at her. "Since it's Davis, that rule is null and void." He looked back to the note, and frowned at what he read:  
  
"TI,  
  
"Let's set the record straight: Kari is MY girl, not yours! I don't know what you're up to making her look for you, but stop it because she'll never be yours! If you don't get off my case about this, I'll be forced to pound you, and don't think I'll go easy on you since we're both Digi-Destined, because I won't. And big brother can't help or else I'll sick my sister on him. Get it? Kari and I are meant to be together, so BUTT OUT!  
  
"Davis."  
  
Matt calmly folded the paper up and pocketed it. "So, Kari is having second thoughts about her current relationship with Davis. Well, I didn't tell Davis that I'd deliver his note, so it's his tough luck."  
  
Kristen asked, "So, what will you do since he's threatening TK?"  
  
A wicked smile crossed Matt's lips. "I think Tai and Kari will be very interested in seeing this note. Davis didn't say I couldn't show them it, either."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Tai came home to see Kari sitting on the sofa, staring at the blank TV screen. He sat down beside her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kari didn't look at him, but replied, "TK's missing. He moved out of his parents' apartment and no one will tell me where he is."  
  
Tai sighed heavily. "It was because you were dating Davis, right? That would be my fault, since I hooked you two up without knowing how TK felt about you." Kari looked at him as he continued. "Sora and I were on a date one time and we saw you two kissing. I was smiling, but then Sora made me look down further and I saw TK watching you. He stared at the two of you, then quietly turned and ran off. I told Matt what I had done, and he gave me that black eye mom asked where I got. Of course, I had to convince him to do it. I tried to apologize to TK and offered to fix things, but he refused politely. He also asked me not to say anything to you. Like me, he just wanted you to be happy."  
  
"Even at the cost of his own," Kari said, returning her gaze to the TV. "That's why he won't see me, just when I realize..." her eyes began to fill with tears. "When I realize how much he really means to me. Two years ago he said he cared for me, back when I was having nightmares of Dracomon... and I told him after he rescued me... that I cared for him, too."  
  
Tai pulled out a travel pack of tissues and gave one to Kari to dry her eyes. "Why don't you try e-mailing him? Don't you have his new address?"  
  
"No..."  
  
Tai pulled out a small black book and said, "Well, it's a good thing I do." After flipping through several pages, he showed Kari a page for TK's address, phone, e-mail, and Instant Messenger name. "now get going and reach him!"  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next (Ranma): The tournament's three days away, and TK and I are training hard. Then, Matt and Kristen show up for a visit, but with Vegeta, Jun, and Davis right behind them. Plus Quatre comes face-to-face with Vash... Oh, and TK and I get new clothes for the tournament.  
  
THE BOYZ, part 5: The Storm is Coming  



	6. The Storm Is Coming

Robster80 presents...  
  
THE BOYZ: Part 5  
The Storm is Coming  
  
Dedicated to Fanboyimus Prime  
  
Previously (Ranma): Piccolo, TK, and I came back to the apartment to find Chang Wufei, a Gundam pilot who wanted to fight me in an honor duel (Not another one!). TK suggested we fight in the upcoming tournament, which we agreed. Just then, my fiancées and Kari showed up at our door, and TK and I had to hide with help from Piccolo. We gave them the slip, but then my cousin Relena arrived with her bodyguard/boyfriend Heero Yuy, another Gundam pilot. Meanwhile, Davis left a threatening note for TK with Matt, who decided to give it to Kari after reading it himself. Also, Tai convinced Kari to continue her search for TK...  
  
  
  
"BURN KNUCKLE TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"  
  
Ranma was caught off guard as TK launched a combination of his technique and the Burn Knuckle. About 547 blue fists hit him as the two sparred at Kami's lookout with Piccolo and Gohan watching them from aside. Fortunately, his training under their Namekean roommate had made him just as tough, if not tougher, than Ryoga.  
  
"HIRYU-SHOTEN-HA!"  
  
TK smiled as Ranma released the cyclone created from their hot and cold kis. He took the bait! he thought as he was spun into the air. He quickly threw his arms out and his wrists together, aiming his open palms at Ranma. "KAMEHAMEHA!"  
  
The beam fired from TK's hands, but the force to the cyclone threw it back at him, hitting himself in the chest. He flew out of the cyclone and over the edge of the large platform.  
  
Ranma gasped, and quickly flew after his friend, catching him but the leg only several feet down from the Lookout. "You okay?"  
  
TK smiled sheepishly. His shirt was torn and his chest red from the blast. "Yeah. Pretty stupid of me, huh?"  
  
"I've seen worse." Ranma pulled himself and TK back onto the platform. At least you didn't hurt yourself too badly."  
  
Piccolo called to them. "That's enough! You two did excellent for today. It was a good plan, TK, but you needed to take consideration that you're not close enough to Ranma's level. Still, you should do fine against someone of Terry Bogard's skill."  
  
TK frowned, but Ranma patted him on the back. "Don't worry about catching up to me, kid. You've gotten farther than any of us expected during the training. And that combo you pulled on me was amazing!"  
  
This made TK smile. "I also have one more trick. Watch this!" He flew up into the air a bit. "Hey, Gohan! I need a target." The boy nodded and flew up the same distance as TK had, then flew back a bit. TK grinned, then concentrated. "KAMEHA TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"  
  
Gohan's eyes when wide as he saw hundreds of small Kamehamehas fly at him. He was so surprised by this he barely had time to power up for evading them all. Franticly, he dodged most of them, with a few bolts singeing his gi and hair. Once TK had stopped, Gohan looked at him in shock. "When the hell did you come up with that?!"  
  
"I trained while you were asleep during our times in the Room of Spirit and Time."  
  
Piccolo grinned a little. "You've gotten a bit sloppy, Gohan. Is your mother still cramming you to be a scholar 24 hours a day?"  
  
Gohan and TK flew back down to them. "Hey, at least she gives me a break every now and then. It's kinda hard training... now that dad's gone."  
  
Hearing this, Piccolo regretted his words. Gohan was still adjusting to the death of his father. He walked over to the boy. "I'm sorry, Gohan. I miss your father, too, sometimes."  
  
[Oh, get over it, you two! I'm doing just fine!]  
  
Ranma jumped at the ghostly voice, landing in TK's arms. TK was having trouble lifting the older teen. "Putting on a little weight, aren't you?" he said.  
  
Gohan smiled. "Dad! Is that you?"  
  
[Who else would it be? Elvis?]  
  
Piccolo's face was neutral. "You've been hanging around King Kai for too long, Goku. You're starting to pick up his bad jokes."  
  
A different voice then spoke. [Hey, I resent that! It's just that the jokes I know are old ones. No respect!]  
  
TK finally dropped Ranma, who landed hard on his butt. "Ow! You need to build up those arm muscles."  
  
Goku's voice then came back. [Heh, heh! I see you two are coming along just fine under Gohan and Piccolo's training. Not bad.]  
  
TK said, "Thanks. Uh, are you the one who defeated the Red Ribbon Army single handedly, and won the last Supreme Martial Arts Tournament a few years back?"  
  
[Yep. Of course, I was still a kid when I fought the RR. I think about the same age as Gohan was when we fought Cell.]  
  
Gohan spoke next. "How are you, dad? Any problems?"  
  
[I'm fine, son. There was a little trouble in Hell concerning some of our old 'friends,' but nothing I couldn't handle. I've met a few good dead fighters from all across the universe, and even fought in a special afterlife tournament.]  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Ranma and miss Relena, Quatre thought as he walked downtown. They're distant cousins! Who would have guessed that? Suddenly, his stomach began to roar. Looking around, he saw a Chinese restaurant two buildings down. He read the sign carefully.  
  
Uh-oh! That's where that one girl Shampoo lives and works. I shouldn't stop there to eat. His stomach roared louder than ever. Looks like I don't have much of a choice. I'll have to keep my guard up. Quickly he walked over and entered the Nekohanten.  
  
Quatre looked around and was thankful that Shampoo wasn't around. Instead, a tall man with a familiar red coat and white apron was cleaning a table. The man looked up and smiled.  
  
"Welcome to the Nekohanten, sir," the man said as he took out a pad, pencil and menu. "Table for one?" He led Quatre to a clean table and sat him down before giving him the menu to look at. "Our special today is duck ramen." Suddenly, a loud and violent quacking came from the kitchen. Man! Shampoo and Cologne sure torture poor Mousse badly with these kinds of jokes.  
  
Quatre glanced at the menu, then at the waiter. Here goes. "I'll have the super deluxe ramen, please, Vash."  
  
The man jotted the order and was about to go to the kitchen when he did a double take. "What the-?! How do you know my name?" He looked at the teen carefully, and then gasped. "QUATRE?!"  
  
"Hello, Vash. It's been a while."  
  
Both Vash and Quatre recalled their first meeting on Quatre's home colony, when Vash was hiding out as one of the Maganac Corps. They had become good friends even though Vash had to return to his home and Quatre began his training to pilot the Gundam Sandrock.  
  
"Vash!"  
  
Both men looked to see Cologne standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Vash gulped. "Forgive me, boss! I-."  
  
Cologne's calm voice cut him off. "Vash, why don't you take your break now and talk with your young friend there? I'll get you both some SD ramen." With that, she returned to the kitchen.  
  
Vash nodded and sat down across from Quatre. "So, how are you, kid?"  
  
"Fine. I'm sharing an apartment with three other friends for over a week while taking a well-deserved rest."  
  
"Yeah. I heard about the battle between OZ, White Fang, and the Gundams. Is it true you were one of the G-pilots?"  
  
"Yes. I got the one called Sandrock. Too bad you didn't show up sooner. I would have liked to have shown it to you before I had it and the other Gundams destroyed."  
  
Vash frowned. "Well, sad to say, I still have a price on my head back home. Still the same number for the same crime. An insurance company even sent two women to follow me to make sure I didn't cause any more damages. Of course, with the wild rumors about 'Vash the Stampede,' they never suspected that it was me at first glance. I also have several bounty hunters trying to collect on me."  
  
"You should meet my one roommate. He has similar problems, but not as severe." Careful, Quatre! You almost blew it for Ranma! "So, you came here for a while?"  
  
Vash smiled. "Yep. No one on this planet knows of me or of my reputation, and it's very quiet. The owners of this business were very kind to take me in as a dishwasher, and right now I'm filling in for Madame Cologne's great-granddaughter. It seems she's married to this one guy because he beat her in a fight, and now by her Amazon law, he's her husband."  
  
Quatre started to sweat a little, but remained calm. "Really? Lucky guy."  
  
"I dunno. From what I hear, he's very reluctant to go through with it. But, the girl loves him and won't give up. He disappeared a few days ago and now the girl's gone looking for him after the lunch rush dies down." A bicycle bell rang from outside. Vash looked towards the main door. "That's her now."  
  
Quatre turned to see Shampoo walk in and meet his eyes. Oh shit!  
  
The purple-haired Amazon narrowed her eyes as she walked over to the table and the two men. "What pretty boy doing here? Come to tell Shampoo where husband is, yes? And you, Vash. You belong in kitchen washing dishes, not in dining area chatting with customers."  
  
Vash calmly looked at her. "Mousse had an accident, so your great-grandmother asked me to help her wait on the remaining customers. I'm on break now, and this young gentleman happens to be a old friend of mine."  
  
"Shampoo no care, Vash! You go back to washing!"  
  
Cologne hobbled out on her cane. "Shampoo, leave Vash alone! He is on break, as he said. Come help me, now, please?"  
  
Shampoo looked at the Amazon matriarch. "Great-Grandmother, this is boy who is hiding Ranma in apartment and no let Shampoo see him!"  
  
Quatre quickly got up and pulled out some money before slamming it onto the table. "Keep the change! I'll see you later, Vash!" he made ready to run out, but Shampoo grabbed his arm as cologne hopped up to him. "My Shampoo never lies to me, and I can see you're nervous about what she and Vash have been saying. Now, tell us where Ranma is. And do not lie, because shampoo is the strongest fighter of our tribe."  
  
Quatre began sweating bullets. This is a fine mess! What'll I do?!  
  
Vash stood up angrily. "Both of you," he said with a strong, stern voice. "Let him go!"  
  
Shampoo snorted. "Keep nose out of Amazon business, Vash, or else lose nose!"  
  
With lighting speed, Vash drew a silver gun and pointed it at the young girl, taking the safety off. "And you'll lose more than your nose if you don't let my friend go right now!" He then quickly shot his left arm at Cologne and, to everyone's surprise, the hand lowered off the wrist and drew back to reveal a smaller gun from his robotic limb. Both Amazons looked at him in horror.  
  
"You've been nothing but kind to me during my stay here. I've never killed anyone, so please don't make myself kill you. I know you're both fast, but not fats enough for a gunman of my skill. I'm telling you for the last time: Let. Him. Go. Now!"  
  
Shampoo slowly relaxed her grip on Quatre, who broke free of the hold. Vash motioned for him to get to the door as he slowly walked towards it himself, still aiming at Cologne and Shampoo. "I'm truly sorry about this. Just hold onto my stuff until I come back. Consider this as my resignation as dishwasher and waiter." With that, he and Quatre exited quickly.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Ranma and the others returned to see Vash, Quatre, Matt and Kristen waiting for them. Matt and Kristen hung their mouths open when they saw TK wearing the same gi, cape, and turban as Piccolo. Not only that, but he appeared to be older by a year. He looked at them and said, "Oh, so you like it? Piccolo gave it to me, made to order. The turban sure beats my old white cap."  
  
Kristen recovered form the shock and walked up to him. "TK, you look great! All you need is a splash of green on your skin and you're a perfect impersonator." She then looked to see Piccolo. "Hi, my name's Kristen, and I'm a huge fan of yours and the others from the Supreme Tournaments and the Cell Game."  
  
Piccolo just looked at her. "A fan. How... nice."  
  
Ranma came up to her, wearing an orange and indigo gi similar to Gohan's. "You'll have to excuse him. He doesn't let fame go to his head like some other fighters. Quatre, who is your friend?"  
  
Vahs spoke up for Quatre. "I'm Vash, and I used to work at the Nekohanten until a few minutes ago. Cologne and Shampoo tried to force Quatre into telling them where you were, so I had to step in." He pulled out his gun to show everyone. "I doubt they'll be happy to see me for a while."  
  
Suddenly, a man with black hair that stood straight up and wore a blue gi entered through the window. He glared at Piccolo. "I thought the one power level was familiar," he sneered. "What are you doing here, Namek?"  
  
Vash quickly too aim and fired at the man's arm, but the bullet was easily and quickly caught in the man's hand. Holy shit, he's fast!  
  
Piccolo fumed. "Why are you here, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta examined the bullet, then looked at Vash. "You're pretty quick with a gun, pal. But I'm much faster with my fingers." He then looked at Ranma and TK. "So, you two have been training with the Namek. What for? He's weak compared to me. In fact, so are you."  
  
TK looked at Vegeta funny, as if he saw him somewhere before. I know he was at the cell games, but I think I know him from somewhere else...  
  
Vegeta stalked over to TK. "What are YOU looking at, kid?"  
  
TK then made the connection. "I know you! You're married to my aunt, Bulma Briefs." This made Matt's eyes widened. "My god, TK's right! She showed us a photo of you in her last letter."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "That woman is your aunt?"  
  
Piccolo couldn't believe it himself. TK's related to that bitch?  
  
Quatre was the same, though he remained calm. "No kidding, TK?" First Ranma is Miss Relena's cousin, and now this!  
  
TK nodded. "She's my mom's sister, though my mom took my grandmother's maiden name."  
  
Vash said, "Uh, who's Bulma Briefs?"  
  
Vegeta was silent for a moment before he placed a hand on TK's shoulder. "Then, there's only one thing for me to say."  
  
Piccolo stood ready in case Vegeta would try to fight TK. Ranma joined him.  
  
"You have my pity, boy, for being of the same blood as that woman."  
  
Everyone but Vegeta and Vash sweatdropped. "Huh?"  
  
  
End part 5  
  
  
Next: (Vash) The day of the Tournament arrives, and Ranma and TK are primed for battle. Wufei and Ryoga show up, as well as Terry Bogard, Joe Higashi, and Wufei's surprise sensei. And while Akane, Kari, and the others watch via television, a mysterious villain watches from the shadows. Who is this shady character, and how will Mr. Satan try to worm his way outta fighting the winner?  
  
Next episode of THE BOYZ: "Let The Games Begin!"  
  
Notes: A friend of mine has pointed out to me a special petition that is trying to get Digimon to be released in unedited and bilingual format (YES!). If you want to sign, got to the website digimonpetition.cjb.net. There are, when last noted, about 670 sign-ins currently, but lots more are needed. If you ever want to see Digimon uncensored and in Japanese (With optional subtitles), then go sign now! -R80  



	7. Let the Games Begin!

Robster80 presents...  
  
THE BOYZ: Part 6  
Let the Games Begin!  
  
Dedicated to Fanboyimus Prime  
  
Previously (Vash): TK and Ranma finished their training under Gohan and Piccolo for the upcoming tournament, and even spoke to the ghost of Goku, Gohan's father. Meanwhile, Quatre and I ran into each other at the Nekohanten, but our friendly reunion was cut short by Shampoo, who demanded that Quatre tell her where Ranma was. Regretfully, I drew my guns on her and Cologne, therefore resigning from my job for them. The two of us them met the others at the apartment, where Matt, Kristen, and then Vegeta showed up...  
  
  
Matt glared at Vegeta. "Hey, just what is wrong with my aunt?"  
  
Vegeta began counting his fingers. "Besides being a know-it-all, a loud mouth, a bitch, never understanding the ways of a Saiyan, bossy, always spending more time with her machines than her son and forcing me to look after the brat, and lots more that I can't think of. Not to mention she started smoking."  
  
TK shook his head. "That's Aunt Bulma for you. So, uncle, are you entering the tournament?"  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Why would I waste my time fighting with human pansies? Besides, I'm supposed to visit your parents with my wife that day."  
  
Just then, Davis and Jun burst in from the open door. Jun beamed at the sight of her crush. "Matt! Sweetie!"  
  
Matt screamed in horror, then rushed behind Vash and forced his gun arm up at Jun. "Now's your chance, Hawkeye! Shoot her! SHOOT HER!"  
  
Vash desperately tried to pull his gun arm down. "What?! I can't shoot her!"  
  
Kristen got mad then. "Why not? You shot at him." She then pointed at Vegeta.  
  
"That was an accident! I didn't mean to pull the trigger. Besides, I only shoot to disarm people, not to kill."  
  
Davis just glared at TK. "I was hoping you wouldn't be here, TC. What's with the weird costume? You joined the circus as a clown?"  
  
TK crossed his arms. "Davis, if you breath a word of where I am to anyone, I'll-!"  
  
"Save it! Just keep away from my girl! If you think that by pulling this disappearing crap you can-."  
  
Davis was cut off as Vegeta grabbed him by the collar. "I don't like you, Boy," he said. "Furthermore, I don't like the way you're treating my nephew when he's trying to get away from his usual life for a while. Now, you and your sister had better leave right now and never tell anyone TK was here, or else no more mister nice-guy! (Not that I've been a nice guy, mind you.)" With that, He grabbed Jun by the hair, then threw both teens out of the apartment, locking the door afterwards.  
  
Matt released Vash's gun arm and sighed heavily. "Thanks, Uncle."  
  
Vegeta glared at him. "I didn't do it for you or your brother, boy! They just annoyed me, that's all."  
  
Ranma snorted. "Sure, buddy, and I have a bridge in Brook-!" He stopped when Piccolo stomped on his foot and whispered, "Word to the wise, kid: NEVER piss this guy off!"  
  
Kristen helped Matt over to the couch and sat down beside him. "That Motomiya is becoming a pest! So's her brother."  
  
Matt then snapped his fingers. "That reminds me, I have to send an email."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari sat bored out of her skin in front of her computer, waiting for email from TK. She forgot how many emails she had sent him in the past few days, but didn't' care. Beside her sat a plate with a health food sandwich, untouched, as did a glass of potato juice.  
  
Just then, a little chime came from the computer, signaling new email. Kari frantically checked her inbox, but then frowned. "Crap! It's only Matt. ...Maybe he changed his mind about where TK's hiding!" She opened the letter and read carefully. " 'Dear, Kari - this a forward of an email I got from Davis. Originally, he wanted me to send it to TK, but I think you'd like to see it..."  
  
Kari looked at the attached letter, and fumed. Is that so, Davis?! Maybe I should give our relationship serious second thoughts... or just dump you like Yolei said to in the first place!  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The next day was the big tournament. Gohan and Chi-Chi waited outside the stadium for Piccolo and the others, though Chi-Chi wasn't exactly thrilled to see the Namek again. "Don't expect my son to fight this time," she told him immediately. "Those days are over-!"  
  
"Would you just chill out?" Piccolo stated. "Gohan and I are just here to watch our students try out their skills. Neither of us are fighting. (At least not this time.)"  
  
After introductions were made, everyone but Ranma and TK went off to get their seats up front. Ranma looked at TK and said, "Well, let's go sign up."  
  
As they left, neither of them noticed that Terry Bogard, who had also just arrived, was watching them. I'm getting some strong ki readings from those two. Maybe this tournament won't be so bad after all.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Akane sat in front of the TV, waiting for the tournament to begin. Ranma, where are you? You're not with the other girls, with your mother, and even the guys haven't seen you at all. Too bad Ryoga's the one who usually finds you, and he's always lost.  
  
Nabiki sat down beside her. "Sorry, sis, but wherever Ranma's hiding, he's not taking any chances. It's like he's dug so deep a hole that no one can find him."  
  
This made Akane even more depressed as she turned her attention back to the screen.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Vegeta fumed as he sat with Bulma, Trunks, Mr. and Mrs. Ishida, Matt, Kristen, and most of the Digi-Destined inside the Ishida's apartment. This is a fine way for me to waste my time! I'd be in that tournament right now if I weren't over her visiting my in-laws!  
  
Kari kept asking about TK, but no one would tell her anything. Just then, Davis and Jun entered the apartment, and she glared at him when he put his arm around her. "So," he said in a low voice. "How long do you plan to stay here?"  
  
Kari forced his arm off of her. "Don't ever touch me again!" she hissed.  
  
Matt grabbed the TV remote and said, "How about we watch the tournament?"  
  
This made Vegeta smile a little. "An excellent idea." With no further talking, Matt brought up the channel covering the tournament. I wonder if TK made it to the finals?  
  
The announcer was soon brought forth. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the show! Our eight finalists have just been selected and will be brought out shortly to see which one of them will be facing the world's strongest hero... Mr. Satan!" The cameras moved to show the "hero" sitting in a private booth, grinning widely and waving his hands at the crowds.  
  
Vegeta felt sick, remembering Satan's performance at the Cell Games. Why didn't Nappa and I kill him when we first came to Earth?  
  
The announcer then appeared again. "And now, we present our finalists!" He moved back as eight fighters walked into the arena. No one but Vegeta, Matt, and Kristen recognized TK as he walked out with Ranma, Wufei, and several others as the announcer returned. "What a group, ladies and gentlemen! We have legends Terry Bogard, Joe Higashi, and Chun-Li Zang among the competitors. As for the others, their names are Ryoga Hibiki, Chang Wufei, Tao Pao Pai, Ranma Saotome, and Takeru "TK" Takaishi."  
  
This caused several reactions among those in the apartment: Cody and Yolei spat out the soda they were drinking. Ken nearly choked on a carrot stick in his mouth if Joe hadn't hit him so hard in the back, causing the stick to fly and hit Jun between the eyes. Izzy, Sora, and Davis' eyes went wide with shock. Bulma, Kari, Tai, Mimi, and Mr. Ishida shouted, "WHAT?!?!" before moving up close to the screen that showed TK. Mrs. Ishida fainted dead away. Kristen and Matt laughed at Jun getting hit by the carrot stick. Vegeta just sat there, holding Trunks in his arms while the baby looked at everyone, confused.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
The shout caused the Saotomes, Mr. Tendo, Happosai, and Kasumi to come running into the family room to see Akane and Nabiki watching TV. "What happened?" they all cried together.  
  
Nabiki pointed at the screen. "It's Ranma! He's at the tournament!"  
  
Genma looked to see Ranma on the screen, standing next to a familiar teen. "That looks like Chang Lao's boy... Uh-oh!"  
  
Nodoka didn't like the way her husband had said that, and pointed her sword tip at him. "I believe you owe me an explanation, Genma!" she said through grit teeth.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"How could you three keep this from us?!" Kari screamed. "TK'll get killed if he fights!" Davis liked the sound of that, though it would cause Kari to feel sorry for his rival.  
  
Mr. Ishida looked at Matt while cradling his unconscious wife. "She's right, Matt! TK must be nuts if he thinks he can stand up to the likes of Joe Higashi!"  
  
"Have a little faith in your son," Vegeta replied. "I know for a fact that TK has been trained under a... competent instructor. Now all of you shut up! They're about to start!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, Ryoga," Ranma smirked. "Lost again?"  
  
Ryoga frowned. "Shut up, Ranma! I'll have you know that I was on my way to see Akane since you've given her up."  
  
"I didn't 'give her up,' you dope! I left because of her, her family, my folks, you, and the others driving me crazy! Aren't you tired of living the same thing, day in and day out? I sure am, and I'm going to take matters into my own hands once Wufei and I have our duel."  
  
It was then that Wufei and Tao walked over to the two rivals. "This is the one I was telling you about, sensei," he said. "Ranma, this is my trainer... Tao Pao Pai."  
  
The half man, half cyborg, bowed slightly. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ranma Saotome."  
  
Ranma chuckled. "I've heard of you, Tao. You were an old enemy of Goku's. In fact, he's the one who did this to you." He pointed at the mechanical body parts as he said that. "I do hope you and Wufei trained hard... because I've been trained under Piccolo and Gohan, Goku's son."  
  
Tao didn't show it, but he was sweating. He and Wufei walked away to talk in private. "Why didn't you tell me that guy was training under Piccolo and Gohan?!" he hissed.  
  
"I knew he was with Piccolo since they are roommates, but I knew nothing about this Gohan. Why, are you afraid?"  
  
"Me, afraid? One of the greatest assassins of the former Red Ribbon Army, who's gone toe-to-toe with one of the greatest fighters in the world and his kid, afraid?! YOU BET I'M AFRAID!!! You're on your own, kid!" With that, Tao rushed up to the announcer and said, "Er, I just remembered that I have an important engagement! So, I forfeit my match with whomever I was supposed to fight. Ta-ta!" He then leapt high into the air and over the stadium to the other side.  
  
Mostly everyone blinked at this, but then the announcer regained his composure. "Well, it seems that our first match ends in a forfeit, and Ryoga Hibiki is our first winner. We now go to Mr. Satan for his comment."  
  
Mr. Satan picked up his mike on cue. "I think this Tao Pao Pai realized he was no match for me, the strongest man on earth! I laugh at his cowardice! MWAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
In the stands, Vash, Chi-chi, Gohan, Piccolo, and Quatre sweatdropped. "Moron," they all said.  
  
Ranma looked over at Ryoga. "I guess this means you and I may get to fight after all. We'll settle our differences once and for all."  
  
"Moving along," the announcer spoke. "Is our next match: Joe Higashi versus TK Takaishi!"  
  
Ranma patted his young friend on the back. "Go get 'em, kid!"  
  
TK nodded, his face neutral. He walked into the ring and up to the referee and Joe, who was wearing his kickboxing gloves.. He looked down at TK and laughed a little. "If you want, I'll let you walk away like that other guy did... but that's all I'll do."  
  
TK's face didn't change. "Mister Higashi, it is a honor to meet you... but I came here to fight."  
  
The referee explained the rules to the fighters. "No killing, no using weapons, no hitting below the belt! If you fall out of the ring, get knocked out, or cry like a baby, then you lose. I want a nice, clean fight, got it? Good!" He then left the ring.  
  
"Good luck, you two!" Both fighters looked to see Terry Bogard waving at them.  
  
"Hey, Terry! You're supposed to be on MY side!" Joe then faced TK again. "You asked for it, kid. I'm not gonna hold back!"  
  
TK smiled and got into a fighting position. "Neither will I."  
  
Unbeknownst to anyone, a dark figure was watching from the shadows. He had his eyes on both Terry Bogard and TK. They are both strong, he thought. Perhaps they are worthy of a fight with me. What a stroke of luck! I came here to beat the man who defeated Geese Howard, and I get two young fighters for the price of one.  
  
An official rang a gong, signaling the fight. Joe charged at TK, who didn't move.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Everyone in the Ishida apartment watched as the fight started. "TK, NO!" Kari shouted.  
  
"Come on, bro!" Matt cried.  
  
Good-bye, GK! Davis thought while smiling.  
  
"Go, TK!" Kristen cheered.  
  
Matt is soooo hot! Jun thought.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The Saotomes and the Tendos watched with interest. "That boy's strong," Happosai commented. "Or foolish."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
Next (Terry): TK VS Joe Higashi, Ranma VS Wufei, and Me VS Chun-Li. Meanwhile, Kari, Akane, and the others watch intently while Ranma's other fiancees try to get into the tournament. Also, more on the mystery villain and Mr. Satan's reactions to the fights. All this, and more laughs.  
  
THE BOYZ: Ep. 7 - Boyz Play Rough.  



	8. Boyz Play Rough

THE BOYZ  
Part 7: Boys Play Rough!  
  
Dedicated to Fanboyimus Prime  
  
  
Previously (Terry): Davis and Jun showed up at the apartment, but Vegeta showed them the door because they annoyed him. The next day, the gang went to the tournament while Vegeta, Bulma, and baby Trunks went to the Ishida's to watch with the other Digi-Destined. Meanwhile, Akane and her family were watching from the Tendo Dojo. They were quite shocked when TK and Ranma made it to the finals with Chun-li, Wufei, Joe, Ryoga, Tao Pao Pai, and me. Tao took off after learning Ranma trained under Gohan, so Ryoga won his match by default. Now, it's TK VS Joe, but who's that guy watching all of us?  
  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE: TRIGUN SPOILER WITHIN STORY!!!  
  
  
The Digi-Destined, the Ishidas, Jun, Kristen, Bulma, and Vegeta watched the screen as Joe Higashi charged at TK, beginning the next match. Sora covered her eyes. "I can't look," she said in fear. "Tell me when it's over!"  
  
Izzy and Ken made some quick calculations in their heads. "Judging by the strength of Higashi's normal punches," they said together. "TK's got a good chance of getting a serious concussion if not getting killed from the first blow."  
  
"Excellent," Davis exclaimed, which got everyone to glare at him. "I mean, how tragic." He said no more as Vegeta hit his neck and he fell unconscious. Kari smiled at Vegeta. "Thank you."  
  
Vegeta smirked a little. "The pleasure was all mine, kid. Believe me."  
  
Matt and Kristen were shouting at the TV. "Go for it, TK!" "Nail the bum!" Everyone looked at them as if they were nuts, while Kari looked back at the TV screen. She was worried that she had caused TK to even try to compete just to forget about or impress her.  
  
Oh TK!  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
"YOU'RE MINE," Joe shouted as he neared TK. I know I said I wouldn't hold back, but I'll just scare him with my hardest normal punch. "TAKE THIS!" The kickboxer launched his right fist at TK, who not only knocked the fist away, but also quickly rammed his own fist into Joe's stomach. Joe felt the air knocked out of him, and crossed his arms over his belly. What the-?!  
  
TK stood still. "Slow your breathing," he said. "It'll come back to you in a minute or two."  
  
Now Joe was mad. "Kid, you're gonna get it!" He went all out, using his Tiger Kicks mixed with Hurricane Uppers. However, TK surprised him and everyone watching by blocking all the attacks, or moving so fast that the hits seemed to pass right through him.  
  
I don't get it! Being a kickboxer and Muay Tai champion, I should be breaking at least a few of his bones. It's like I'm fighting a, illusion!  
  
Up in his seat, Mr. Satan's eyes bulged at the fight. Holy shit! That kid's like the one who killed Cell! If he wins... then... I may have to fight him... He then heard the reporter next to him ask if he was okay. The big phony laughed. "Ha! I'm not impressed by this cheap trickery! Nor am I afraid of it!" What a liar I am!  
  
"TK, DON'T JUST DODGE!"  
  
Piccolo's voice reached TK's ears. Enough playing around. He saw an open spot for an attack on Joe, who began to shout, "SCREW UPPER-!!" However, this had given TK his chance and he took it. "BURN KNUCKLE!" TK threw his glowing fist into Joe's face, sending him out of the ring and into the wall of the stadium. The fighter fell to the ground, unconscious, leaving an imprint of his body in the wall from the force of the hit.  
  
Everyone in the stadium dropped their jaws at the sight of Joe Higashi's defeat. Terry looked at TK, carefully studying the boy. Amazing! He knows the Burn Knuckle technique, yet his speed is above human. Fighting with him will be a real challenge. I look forward to it.  
  
The announcer looked at Joe. "Higashi is both out cold and out of the ring! Man, that is definitely the worst way to lose! Looks like the new boy Takaishi is the winner!" The crowd cheered as TK walked over to Ranma on the benches.  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Yolei exclaimed. "How did Joe Higashi lose to TK?"  
  
Sora uncovered her eyes. "What? TK WON THE FIGHT?!"  
  
Davis woke up at this. "TC WON?!" He tried to get up, but Vegeta knocked him out again. "It's TK, you fool! Geez, and I thought Kakarrot was a dunce at times."  
  
Izzy and Ken were dumbfounded. "That... that was incredible!"  
  
"I told you," Vegeta said with some annoyance. "TK has been training under a competent instructor. Maybe next time you'll listen to me, like Matt here."  
  
Baby Trunks laughed and clapped his tiny hands.  
  
Kari said nothing, but kept her eyes on the screen and TK. When did TK learn that? I know he's a big fan of Terry Bogard. Still, I have to admit... that was so cool! "Go, TK!"  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
"The next match," the announcer addressed to the crowd. "Will be Ranma Saotome VS Chang Wufei!"  
  
Ranma got up from the bench and made his way to the one end of the ring. Wufei stood at the opposite end, a neutral expression on his face. "We will not defeat each other by knocking the other out of the ring," he said. "That is a weak way of winning. We shall fight until one of us is unconscious."  
  
"Fine by me," Ranma replied. "And I won't forgive you if you try to hold back, either! In fact, why don't you lead us off?"  
  
Wufei bowed slightly. "As you wish."  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
Happosai carefully studied Ranma on the screen, as did Akane and Nabiki. Nodoka was sitting down, a frown on her face from what Genma had told her of how he stole from the Chang clan after losing a duel. Genma was sweating buckets, fearing what his wife would do and what Ranma would do if Wufei won the match.  
  
Ranma should be able to win, Akane thought to herself. Although this Wufei may have been training most of his life for revenge, like Ukyo and Ryoga have done. I just hope that all of the training that I know Ranma has gone through since his time here is enough for him to win. Even his training under Cologne should-. Oh my god! What if the other girls are watching this?!  
  
Happosai chuckled softly, but everyone heard him. A perverted smile crossed his withered lips. "My, my! How wonderful it will be to have those two perfect breasts in my grasp again-!" He then looked to see Nodoka glaring at him, katana in hand. "Er... It's not what you think, Nodoka! I was thinking of-!"  
  
"We all know you, old lecher," Nodoka spat out. "If you even dare to think about groping my son in his cursed form, I will cleave you into diced meat!"  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
Damn that Vash! Shampoo thought venomously. Since the dishwasher had quit, she now had to go back to washing so of the plates before serving customers, and putting up with Mousse's continuing adoration's toward her more often. And he ruined my last link to finding Ranma!  
  
"Hey, waitress," a guy called form the restaurant called to her. "Turn up the volume! I wanna hear and see these two guys fight!"  
  
Muttering curses in Chinese, Shampoo stormed out and turned up the new TV for the customers. She was about to walk into the kitchen when she overheard the announcer say "And it looks like Ranma Saotome and Chang Wufei are ready to begin the fight!" The purple-haired Amazon immediately looked to see Ranma in a fighting pose on the screen. "AIYA!!! RANMA!!!!"  
  
Colonge hopped in and looked up at the screen. "So," she says, "That is why he was hiding. He's been training for this tournament." She then addressed the customers. "I am sorry, but we must close for now. We shall prepare all of your meals to go before we shut down. Shampoo, get to work. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can leave and get Ranma."  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
Ranma watched as Wufei stood up on his left leg while raising his other leg and arms up high. So, he's learned the Crane style.  
  
The gong sounded, and the match began. Wufei lead off with a crane kick, but Ranma quickly caught the foot and slammed Wufei into the ring on his back. Suddenly, Ranma felt himself being raised up and thrown forward by his opponent. Luckily, he landed just before reaching the edge of the ring while Wufei flipped back onto his feet. Ranma looked at him. "Dirty pool, Wufei," he said. "Just like Tao."  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet, Saotome! Your emotion-based ki attacks won't save you from this." Wufei pointed his index and middle fingers up into the air, ready to attack.  
  
Ranma nodded. He put his fingers to his forehead and concentrated his energy. Piccolo watched this, and smiled. Gohan whispered to him, "Isn't that your Makankosappo?"  
  
"Good eye, Gohan."  
  
Wufei was not impressed. He pointed at Ranma and shouted, "DODON-PA!" A thin beam of orange light shot out and made way for Ranma's still body. Just then, Ranma pointed his fingers, which were glowing with a yellow light. "MAKANKOSAPPO!"  
  
Wufei watched as a yellow beam in the form of a drill shot out of Ranma's fingers and collided with his Dodon-Pa before engulfing it and kept going at him. He raised his arms to block it, but suddenly, Ranma got in front of him and reabsorbed the attack.  
  
"I overdid it," Ranma said. "Sorry about that. Let's just use our fists and feet."  
  
Wufei stood silent for a moment then shook his head. "No. We will not fight today. I know now that you are stronger than my former teacher and I are. But know this, I will return when I am strong enough, and then we shall have our duel of honor." With that, Wufei bowed and left the ring quietly, walking over to the official, and explained his forfeit before leaving.  
  
"And it seems another fighter has forfeit the match. Ranma Saotome is the winner of this round!"  
  
Vash shook his head. "I fail to see the reason for all this," he muttered quietly.  
  
[Well, not everyone thinks like you do, Needlenoggin.]  
  
The gunslinger gave off a soft sigh. Wolfwood, would you PLEASE stop calling me that!?  
  
[Or what? Remember, I am dead now. You can't shut me up so easily. Anyway, things like these are for guys like TK and Ranma to test their skills and see if they can or need to improve.]  
  
Piccolo tensed a bit as Terry and Chun-li began to fight, but he wasn't focusing on them. His ears had picked up a familiar bicycle bell and high-pitched female voice. It's Shampoo! But how-? The TV cameras! He whispered to Quatre, "I'll be right back. Trouble's coming." Finished talking, he vanished in a blur.  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
Shampoo happily pedaled her bike at inhuman speed towards the stadium, Cologne riding in back. A huge smile was spread across her face as she kept pedaling. Shampoo coming, Airen!  
  
Just then, the elder Amazon sensed something. Something coming towards them, and it was very familiar. "Shampoo, STOP!"  
  
There was a loud screech as the bike skidded to a halt, just as a green being clad in white and purple appeared. Cologne looked at him and frowned. "You again, Piccolo?!"  
  
The Namek chuckled. "Hello, Cologne. I'm glad you remember me, however I have changed much over the years. Kami and I have reunited. I am sure you feel it."  
  
Shampoo blinked. "Great-Grandmother, who green man? How you know him?"  
  
"A long story, child."  
  
Piccolo took a step towards Shampoo, his eyes burning at her. "You only need to know this, girl: Ranma Saotome is under my protection. Therefore, you and your elder shall not pursue him any longer, law or no law!"  
  
This made the purple-haired girl angry. "Green man no keep Ranma away from Shampoo!" She prepared to leap at Piccolo to fight, but a tap on her shoulder stopped her. She looked to see Cologne's staff on her shoulder. "Great-Grandmother?"  
  
"Stand down, Shampoo! This is an opponent you cannot defeat." Cologne looked up at Piccolo. "Though you and Kami are now one, you are no longer the Kami-sama, are you? Therefore, you cannot interfere with our retrieval of Ranma-."  
  
This made Piccolo laugh. "Foolish old ghoul! Did you really think I'd give up the role of Kami-sama without having a replacement ready? Before the Cell Games started, a 'distant' relative of mine was chosen to replace me. I am sure he will have something to say about all of this." Chalk up another point for Goku.  
  
"Kami-sama?!" Shampoo exclaimed. "Great-grandmother, he joking, right? You tell stories that Piccolo and Kami-sama eternal enemies."  
  
Cologne sighed. "Yes, that was true... but they were also two halves of the same being. However, I have yet to meet the new Kami-sama. So until he tells me otherwise, we shall still seek Ranma Saotome and make him a member of our tribe!"  
  
"Yeah, right. Who'd want to be a member of a female-dominant society where males have the same rights as African-Americans had before the Civil Rights movement... none at all?" Piccolo then looked back at the stadium. Looks like it's time for the semi-finals. Luckily, Ranma's fighting Ryoga next. No need to hurry just yet. "You want to meet the new Kami? Fine by me. Let's go!" With that, he grabbed the two Amazons and took off for Kami's Lookout.  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
Ranma watched as Terry walked out of the ring, then looked over to see Chun-Li storm off in the other direction. Boy, she must be mad as hell! Still, I can't blame Terry for not really fighting her or just throwing her out of the ring like he did. I'd do the same if I had to fight her. After all, look what happened to me when I fought Shampoo.  
  
[Ranma.]  
  
Ranma looked over to where the others were seated, but saw that Piccolo was gone. Then... he's calling me telepathically?  
  
[Smart guess, kid. Listen up! Cologne and Shampoo almost arrived, but I'm working on something that just might get them out of your hair forever. It'll take some time, so don't wait up for me.]  
  
Don't you at least wanna see TK go up against Terry Bogard?  
  
[Yeah, so have some fun with Ryoga for a bit. Just don't hurt him too badly.]  
  
Ranma smiled. Don't worry. His whole body is as hard as his head. Like a rock.  
  
"NEXT MATCH: RANMA SAOTOME VERSUS RYOGA HIBIKI!"  
  
That's my cue.  
  
[Good luck, kid.]  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
TK watched from the benches as Ranma headed for the ring again. He smirked, imagining the beating and shock Ryoga was about to get.  
  
"Looks like you already know how the fight's gonna be."  
  
TK was surprised to see Terry Bogard standing next to him. His jaw dropped at the sight of his favorite fighter before him, talking to him.  
  
Terry smiled. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
The teen was silent, but nodded and shuffled over so Terry could sit down. "So, what brings you over here, Mr. Bogard?"  
  
"It's Terry. And I just thought I'd get to know you a bit before our match. Also, I'd like to know how you can do the Burn Knuckle?"  
  
"What can I say? I'm a huge fan. However, I know only a few of your moves, but more from someone else." TK then looked back at the ring. "And you guessed right. I do know how this match is going to end. Ranma and I are roommates, so I know what he's capable of. Also, he and Ryoga are rivals."  
  
Terry absorbed this bit of information. "Then this should make the fight a bit more interesting."  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
The dark figure watched as Terry and TK continued to talk while watching the match. It seems you have taken an interest in this young fighter, Terry. Enjoy your talk while you can. It may be your last time to chit-chat... unless you can do to me what you did to Geese...  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
Next (Quatre): Ranma and Ryoga mix it up while Shampoo and Cologne meet Dende. Akane finally learns Ryoga's deepest secret by accident, and then it's finally time for TK to face off against Terry Bogard, still under the eyes of the mystery man in the shadows. Who is he, and what's his connection to Geese Howard, whom Terry defeated a few months ago? Also, another of TK's relatives enters the series.  
  
Next Episode: Boyz Play Rough, Round 2  



	9. Boyz Play Rough - Round 2

THE BOYZ  
Part 8: Boyz Play Rough - Round 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this series.  
  
Previously (Quatre): TK easily defeated kickboxing champion Joe Higashi in the second round of the Tournament, stunning the Digi-Destined watching from his parents' apartment. Shampoo and Cologne saw Ranma on TV getting ready for his match with Wufei, and hurried over only to be stopped by Piccolo. Terry Bogard and Ranma moved on to the semi-finals along with TK and Ryoga, and the first match is between Ranma and Ryoga. I hope this doesn't turn into a death match, considering these two are fierce rivals...  
  
  
  
Akane paled a little when the TV showed the upcoming match to be between Ryoga and Ranma. She knew that they weren't very good friends, and that this fight could easily turn ugly. If only she knew why they fought so much.  
  
The silly bread feud couldn't have been the main cause anymore; Ryoga said that when he first came to Nerima. It was something bigger.  
  
Did Ryoga love Akane? If so, was Ranma jealous? It would make sense, since she got jealous of the other girls being with Ranma. That would only be fair if Ranma was jealous of Ryoga. But, why would Ryoga take an interest in her? What did she ever do besides be kind to him?  
  
Akane then realized Ryoga didn't start being nice to her until the day after he fought Ranma and accidentally cut her long hair. There went another possibility for why Ryoga wanted Ranma dead so much when he first arrived.  
  
[Wait! Ryoga did mention that he had been searching for Ranma when he learned he went to China. Could it be... Ryoga ended up at...]  
  
Akane didn't want to think of it, but that was a good possibility. She'd ask Ryoga the next time she saw him. And if he lied to her, she'd hang him from his yellow and black bandana. The one that looked like the bandana P-chan had around his neck.  
  
[Like... the bandana P-chan had... around his... neck...]  
  
Time seemed to freeze for Akane. The realization hit her between the eyes as numerous clues she turned a blind eye to before because she didn't really notice resurfaced in her mind.  
  
Ryoga's fear of cold water.  
  
Ryoga's reluctance to eat pork products.  
  
Why both Ryoga and P-chan hated Ranma so much and would get lost for weeks at a time.  
  
Most importantly, why Ranma was so persistent in keeping P-chan from sharing her bed that he'd go as far as sneaking into her room while she was asleep. She had never really understood why he brought in a kettle of hot water with him when he did so.  
  
Until now.  
  
Denial washed over Akane. Ryoga could not be P-chan. There was just no way. Ranma was just messing with her head.  
  
And yet, there was this nagging, angry voice in her mind. What if Ranma was right, that Ryoga and P-chan were one and the same? What if she did notice this, but waved it off like Kuno did with Ranma's curse? Was she that blinded by her pride; her anger towards Ranma because he insulted her and was better at things than her?  
  
Another realization hit Akane, one brought up by the psychiatrist during her previous sessions: Ranma had been raised by his father for most of his life. Uncle Saotome had taught him well about the martial arts and of honor. But there was one thing he had neglected to teach his son: how to love someone and treat them properly. With all of the insults that had passed between them, Akane never gave one thought as to how Ranma had been raised. And by whom.  
  
Her father had never taught her how to love someone, either. She thought she knew it all when she fell for Dr. Tofu. However, now that Ranma was in her life, she came to realize she still had a lot to learn about love.  
  
"The fighters are now entering the ring, and they seem to not only know each other, but loathe each other as well."  
  
The announcer's voice snapped Akane back into reality. Ranma and Ryoga were about to duke it out. She silently prayed that they both didn't kill each other, especially Ranma.  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"Remember the rules," the announcer said to Ranma and Ryoga. "No hitting below the belt, no eye-poking, and absolutely NO killing!"  
  
Ryoga walked over to Ranma until they were two or three feet apart. "I hope Akane's watching this, so she can see how badly I beat you and realize you're not the one for her-."  
  
Ranma's temper was rising. "Leave Akane out of this, pork chop! This fight's only about us, the bread feud, and Jusenkyo. Got that?"  
  
"See? You prove your unworthiness by leaving her out, since you've done your best to keep me from her-."  
  
"She's NOT a goddamn trophy, you rock-headed, bacon-breath, hentai baka!!!! Akane's her own person, just like I am!!!! But do you or those airheads, and I mean both rivals and fiancées alike, listen? NO!!! You're gonna learn that... as I pound you into a bloody pulp!"  
  
Saying this, Ranma leapt backward before getting into a stance. "No more holding back as much as I used to, P-chan! You're up against the NEW Ranma Saotome."  
  
The officials of the tournament could tell Ryoga was starting to lose his temper. One of them rang the gong to begin the match a split second before Ryoga started toward his rival.  
  
"I'm gonna break you, Ranma!!"  
  
Ranma just glared. [Not if I break you first. And if your curse is revealed during the fight, then so be it.]  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Terry Bogard and TK watched from the benches as Ranma took Ryoga's hits without even flinching or blocking. Terry was amazed. "How can he take all of that?"  
  
"Endurance training," TK said. "As for why he's letting Ryoga attack him like that, he's testing to see how much Ryoga has trained since they last met."  
  
"Rivals?"  
  
"Big time."  
  
"Ranma seems to be enjoying it-."  
  
"He'd murder you if he heard that. He's fed up with the rivalries he has. Once he's seen enough, he'll show us all the anger and frustration inside him he gained from all of his rivals, especially from this guy."  
  
Terry said nothing for a moment, then quickly stated "I hope this Ryoga has good insurance then..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
[I used to be worried about getting hit by this guy,] Ranma thought as Ryoga continued to strike him with his fists. [That's because of how strong he was. Now, I can't even feel the hits. Piccolo's punches had more effect than this! I'm not even moving back from the blows.]  
  
Blinded by his rage, Ryoga didn't notice this, either. He simply continued to fling his fists, thinking he was finally killing Ranma. He didn't care about the rules. Akane was as good as his now.  
  
Suddenly, Ryoga's fists stopped. He noticed that Ranma had grabbed them with his hands, which were amazingly holding them in place. Ryoga was very confused. Wasn't he supposed to be stronger than Ranma?  
  
"That," Ranma started to say, "surprisingly, tickled a little."  
  
Ryoga just stood there. His jaw absentmindedly dropped a little. "It... tickled?"  
  
"My turn now."  
  
There was no time to react. In less than a second, the air in Ryoga's lungs was forced out of them after Ranma delivered a hard punch into the gut. The bandana-wearing teen doubled over from the blow, gasping for air.  
  
"You've had this coming for a very long time, piggy."  
  
That was all Ranma said before he did a spin kick that sent Ryoga flying to near the edge of the ring.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Nabiki flinched after seeing Ranma deliver his kick to Ryoga's face on TV. "Ouch! I don't care if that is Ryoga, that has GOT to hurt!"  
  
Soun nodded in agreement. [It seems Ranma is unleashing his anger for Ryoga at long last. At moments like these, I am glad I listened to Genma and kept quiet about Ryoga's curse.]  
  
Genma was having similar thoughts. [Ranma, my boy, this is the moment I knew would come. By making sure that Akane never knew about Ryoga's curse, perhaps now you can finally show her how you really feel for her... and have a little payback while you're at it.]  
  
Akane watched the fight carefully. The kick Ranma had used, as well as his punch, were harder than any he had ever given to an opponent before; harder than his fights with Pantyhose Tarou.  
  
And the way Ryoga had gotten angry and attacked Ranma. She could have sworn that Ranma had called him something with the word pig in it, by carefully reading his lips.  
  
The pieces were still coming together, and it looked more and more obvious that Akane's suspicions of Ryoga being P-chan were valid.  
  
Nodoka just shook her head, watching her son fight his supposed friend. [Boys and their little fights... Ranma still has a way to go before he is truly a man.]  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Mr. Popo had thought he had seen nearly everything, living up on Kami's Lookout high over the earth. However, what he had seen just now was most shocking.  
  
Piccolo had returned, with two women under his arms: one old and short, the other young and tall with purple hair.  
  
"Piccolo... since when did you start picking up girls?"  
  
Piccolo retained his frown. "Now is not the time for jokes, Mr. Popo. I wish to speak to Dende immediately."  
  
Shampoo blinked. "Dende? Shampoo thought green man say we speak with Kami."  
  
"Dende is my real name," came a voice from the nearby palace door. Everyone looked to see a smaller Piccolo look-alike emerge from the darkness. "And I would be glad if you didn't call me Kami-sama." He paused, eyeing the girls. "Perhaps your time on this planet has changed your nature, Piccolo. Until now, we Namekians were an asexual race."  
  
"Asexual," Shampoo repeated carefully. "Where fun in that?"  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes. "I repeat, now is NOT the time for jokes! Dende, this is a matter that needs your attention. These two ladies are members of a tribe of Chinese Amazons, and are... acquaintances of our friend Ranma Saotome."  
  
"Ah yes," Dende said. "The one who fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl at Jusenkyo?"  
  
At that moment, Cologne chimed in. "Yes, and, by our Amazon laws, he is the rightful husband of my great-granddaughter Shampoo here."  
  
Dende's eyes fell on the old Amazon matriarch. "Mr. Popo has told me of your clan, elder Cologne... and my predecessor left several important notes about your laws as well. Since you claim that Ranma is Shampoo's husband, I take it he defeated her in combat?"  
  
"Twice," Shampoo quickly stated. "Once in girl-form, though we not know at time, and once in male-form. I give him kiss of marriage for defeating me."  
  
"Ranma is not interested in marrying Shampoo," Piccolo spoke up. "In fact, he downright refuses to be a part of a female-dominant society. He also says that the second time he defeated Shampoo was not in combat against her, but an accident-."  
  
Shampoo's face went red with anger, but a bit of sweat came from her brow. Luckily for her, no one noticed. "NOT TRUE! Ranma defeat Shampoo fair and square!"  
  
Mr. Popo simply stood off to the side, listening to the argument presented to Dende. This was also a new event he had never seen before.  
  
Finally, Dende decided to take charge of the situation. He slammed his long stick onto the tiled grounds of his home to silence everyone. "As the current kami-sama, I can still decide whether or not Ranma and Shampoo are married regardless of your laws. However, I wish to hear Ranma's side of the story and then compare his to Shampoo's to see if both are telling the truth. Piccolo, will you go fetch him?"  
  
Piccolo was about to say that he would, but then remembered where Ranma was at. "He's... occupied for a while. But I can telepathically inform him that he's to come here soon."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
It was an interesting round at the tournament. Ryoga was being beaten quite badly by Ranma, who appeared to have become much stronger than Ryoga was. He was actually bleeding from his nose and lower lip, while Ranma only had a slight bruise on his one cheek.  
  
Ryoga did have a new move he learned a while ago: he called it the Iron Fist, after the super hero he met during an unexpected visit to America. It wasn't exactly a ki punch, but with it he could more easily shatter rocks and bend steel with one hit.  
  
Before the match, Ryoga decided not to use the Iron Fist on Ranma, on account that he didn't need it to win. However, after the first several hits he had taken, Ryoga lost his temper and used it to hit Ranma in the face.  
  
Had it been any other person, the skull would have cracked on impact and killed the person.  
  
Ranma, however, only got a bruise. Yet, he felt some pain from the attack. He paused, looking at Ryoga. "That's it? Is that all you got: a jacked-up punch?! My sparring partner TK can hit harder than that, and he's three years younger than the two of us!"  
  
It was all a complete shocker for Ryoga. The Iron Fist had failed. He couldn't hurt Ranma much anymore. And his most hated rival of all had outdone his strength. Depression washed over him like a tsunami*.  
  
*A tidal wave, for those who don't know that.  
  
Ranma leapt back quickly. He knew that Ryoga was pulling out his trump card: The Shi Shi Houkodan.  
  
[Now to show Ryoga what a real ki attack can do! I've been practicing since I saw TK do this move, but I haven't perfected it yet. If there's ever a time to get this right, it's now!]  
  
Both TK and Terry could feel a somewhat strong ki building up in Ryoga as they watched from the sidelines. However, they couldn't quite place it.  
  
"Have you ever-?" Terry began to ask.  
  
"No," TK quickly replied. "But, I have a good idea that Ryoga's using a ki attack with his depression. It's not as powerful as a real ki attack, but it can do some damage just as well."  
  
Ranma remembered what happened when Ryoga tapped into a full Shi Shi Houkodan: The attack would go straight up, then down upon both the user and his aggressor. Ranma had been using his Mouko Takashiba, fueled by his pride, to counter Ryoga's move in the past, but not this time. Not ever again.  
  
[Ranma!]  
  
The familiar voice didn't faze Ranma as he went through the motions of an attack TK knew well. [Can it wait, Piccolo? I'm in the middle of a ki face-off here.]  
  
[I've noticed. Just finish this match and fast! Dende wants you to come here as soon as the tournament is over to settle this Amazon business for good, so beat Ryoga and be done with it!]  
  
[No problem!]  
  
Gohan blinked from his seat next to his mother and Quatre. Since when did Ranma know the Kamehameha Wave?  
  
Vash nudged Quatre before whispering a question. "Why does that other guy look like he's about to cry?"  
  
"Ranma told me about this sort of attack: a person powers up using his depression and then unleashes a powerful beam at his target."  
  
Finally, Ryoga threw his arms into the air and cried out, "FULL SHI SHI HOUKODAN!!!!"  
  
At that moment, Ranma shoved his open hands forward and shouted, "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!"  
  
Ryoga's ki blast had barely started to move upward when he was hit by the oncoming blue blast. The force of it not only dispersed his attack, but also sent him flying out of the ring and right into several containers of ice water. Upon impact, the containers burst open and showered Ryoga with water and ice.  
  
Ranma smiled and stood tall. There would be no way he'd try to cover this up, especially since this was being televised.  
  
The referee and the announcer rushed over to the now large pile of ice cubes to see if Ryoga was injured badly. To their surprise, a small black piglet wearing Ryoga's bandana around its neck jumped out and landed on top of the ice. Realizing what had happened, it then quickly dashed off, looking for an exit.  
  
Everyone was speechless, including Mr. Satan. What sort of trick was this? What had happened to Ryoga?  
  
Finally, the referee took the mic from the announcer. "Words cannot express how stupefied I am as to what happened to Ryoga. However, since he touched the water containers, which were outside the ring, he is automatically declared the loser! Ranma Saotome advances to the finals!"  
  
At that moment, from his booth, Mr. Satan spoke into his microphone. "I agree with the official on this, ladies and gentlemen. Despite the sudden disappearing act of this Ryoga kid, and also the trick lightshow, this round was definitely fantastic! Ranma, congratulations on your victory!  
  
After a moment, thunderous cheers came from the stadium for Ranma, and a few chants of "Satan" as well for Mr. Satan's statement.  
  
Still, Ranma walked off the ring with little joy. "Lightshow, my ass," he muttered. "That guy wouldn't know a miracle if it bit him on the nose and in his ass. Still, I pulled off a Kamehameha finally... and got Ryoga back for good this time. I wonder if Akane saw what happened?"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The Tendo home was awkwardly silent, with everyone's eyes open wide save for Happosai, Genma, and Soun. Just seconds ago, they saw Ryoga crash into water containers filled with ice and cold water, and then P-chan emerged from the ice where Ryoga should have been.  
  
This was the final proof for Akane: Ryoga was P-chan, and Ranma had been trying to protect her from him.  
  
Nodoka's mouth fell open in shock. During her visits, she had seen Akane with the piglet that was now on TV. That pig had really been Ryoga all along; a victim of Jusenkyo just like Ranma. A quick glance told her that Akane had never known this until just now. [And I thought Ryoga was such a nice boy! Ranma had only been trying to protect Akane all along!]  
  
"Oh my," was all Kasumi could say.  
  
"I do NOT believe this," Nabiki exclaimed. "How the hell could I have NOT known about this?! I have tons of dirt on just about everyone in this town and then some, and yet something like this was right under my nose all along! Heads are gonna roll when I'm done-!"  
  
Suddenly, all eyes were on Akane, who seemed to be frozen. She was the main victim in this revelation. Her pet pig, which she slept with and held close to her chest, was really a boy who had fallen in love with her and kept his Jusenkyo curse a secret for over two years.  
  
Happosai silently cursed Ryoga's luck at having been closer to Akane's chest than he ever would be.  
  
Genma and Soun both prayed that Akane didn't realize that they had known about this.  
  
Nabiki decided to make Ryoga see hell for the rest of his life for his perverted acts on her little sister.  
  
Finally, Akane stood up, and released her anger. "IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN, I'LL ROAST HIM FOR RANMA FOR DINNER!!!"  
  
"He's no longer welcome in this house," Soun added.  
  
"And," Kasumi raised her voice a bit. "We all owe Ranma an apology. All this time, he was trying to protect Akane from that... that pervert!" It was the first time she had ever gotten angry at anyone.  
  
At this, Akane sank to her knees and sobbed. "Ranma... oh, Ranma, I didn't know..."  
  
Nodoka was the first to pull Akane into a motherly hug. "You can apologize to him when he comes home, dear..." [If he ever comes home...]  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"What the heck happened to that guy?"  
  
Ranma turned to see TK and Terry both walking up to him. He sighed. "Long story, man. Mostly involving a cursed training ground in China. Maybe when this is all over, I'll explain."  
  
TK then smiled. "Congrats on the win anyway, Ranma, and for mastering the Kamehameha."  
  
"I wouldn't have figured it out of it if you hadn't learned it first, TK. By the way, I won't go easy on you in the finals."  
  
TK looked at Terry, then back at Ranma. "It's early yet. I'll concentrate on one fight at a time."  
  
"Make it fast, though. We have to meet up with Piccolo right afterwards so I can hopefully get out of my engagement with Shampoo." Ranma faced Terry quickly and added, "That's another long story starting in China, and one I do NOT wanna get into."  
  
"NEXT ROUND, TK TAKAISHI VS TERRY BOGARD!!"  
  
"That's our cue," TK said before tearing off his turban and heavy shoulder pads and cape. "All set, Terry?"  
  
Terry adjusted his ball cap slightly. "After you, my young friend."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Everyone in the Ishida apartment glued their eyes to the TV screen once the next round was announced. It would be TK's second fight in the tournament, and against Terry Bogard at that.  
  
Matt smiled and he wrapped his arm around Kristen. "Win or lose, TK'll say that this was the best day of his life. Not only does he meet with Terry Bogard, but he gets to throw hands with him as well."  
  
[And get pulped,] Davis added mentally. [Even I'm not stupid enough to try to impress Kari this way. After all, she is mine now.]  
  
Ken looked at Matt. "I really don't know about this, Matt. Nothing against TK, but Terry is a lot better than Joe Higashi. After all, he defeated Geese Howard when no one else was able to."  
  
Tai quickly countered, "But TK was the one who defeated Devimon during our first digital adventure by making Patamon digivolve to Angemon."  
  
"And he got Angemon to become Magna-Angemon to save both himself and me from Piedmon sometime after that," Kari added with pride. "Not to mention he rescued me from the Dark Ocean back when you were misguided into being the Digimon Emperor."  
  
"In other words," Vegeta finished for Kari. "TK has more power than even you kids know, minus Matt and this girl... Kari, is it?" He leaned back into his seat, a big smile on his lips. "Still, if he were my student-."  
  
"He'd have never lived to see his next birthday."  
  
Vegeta frowned at his wife, who smiled back at him. "That black cartoon duck said it best, woman... 'Tain't funny, MaGee.'"  
  
Jun then thought of something. "Hm, maybe... I'm going after the wrong Ishida boy," she said aloud.  
  
Suddenly, Sora, Matt, Yolei, Mimi, Kristen, and Kari surrounded Jun. All of them glared and shouted, Kari being the loudest, "YOU DO AND YOU'LL BE SIX FEET UNDER!!!!"  
  
"I can arrange that," Vegeta said happily. "If you throw in her brother."  
  
Mr. Ishida then said, "QUIET!!! The match is about to begin."  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
Next (TK): It's a dream come true, as I face off against my idol, Terry Bogard. Despite my training, however, he's got more experience than I do, as well as a few moves that I never knew he had. Then, just before the final match can begin, this big muscular guy shows up, challenging Terry to a fight. From the look of him, he definitely won't take "no" for an answer. Next episode: TK VS Terry - Angel VS Wolf. It's a fan's wish come true. BURN KNUCKLE!!!!!  
  
Author's note: Sorry, forgot about TK's other relation coming into this chapter, but she will come soon. And I apologize for taking so long in finishing this chapter. I got lazy over the holidays. :-D Part 9 TBD 


	10. TK VS Terry - Angel VS Wolf

THE BOYZ, by Robster80  
Part 9: TK VS Terry - Angel VS Wolf  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.  
  
Previously (TK): Ryoga got a big shock when Ranma showed him just how much he had improved in both strength and skill, and then got his Jusenkyo curse revealed not just to the audience at the Tournament, but also to viewers watching on TV. This included Akane and her family, who finally realized that Ryoga had been moonlighting as her pet piglet, P-Chan. Meanwhile, Piccolo and Colonge argued their cases concerning Ranma's engagement to Shampoo to Dende, but the new Kami-sama decided to withhold judgment until he hears Ranma's side of the story. Now, it's time for the last of the semi-finals: Terry Bogard against me. This is gonna rock...  
  
  
No one at the Ishida apartment expected anyone to come barging through the door. Especially not five teenage girls with different hair colors and styles. The first girl to enter had short blue hair and was holding a spare key to the apartment.  
  
Mr. Ishida looked at her, and smiled a bit. It was his sister's daughter, Amy. "Hello, Amy. Aren't you and your friends supposed to be studying?"  
  
Amy rushed over to the group and then pointed at the TV. "Uncle, why on earth is TK participating in that tournament?! Mother calls me at my friend Raye's house while we were studying and screams at me to turn on the TV, and I find TK fighting Joe Higashi!" As she paused to get her air back, she nodded at her relatives. "Hello, Matt, Aunt Nancy, Aunt Bulma, Uncle Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta gave Amy a half-smile. "TK's just fine. He's advanced to the semi-finals and is about to take on Terry Bogard."  
  
Lita, the tall girl with the brown ponytail, blinked at this. She faced Ami and said, "I thought you said TK was a basketball player, not a martial artist."  
  
"Well, I have been out of touch with him in a while..."  
  
"You definitely study too much, Amy."  
  
Amy looked away and huffed. "I'll have you know that I spend as much of my time with my new boyfriend as I do studying and hanging with you guys."  
  
At that moment, the TV announced the beginning of the match. Kari, as did Amy, Sora, and Tai, silently prayed TK had as much success this time as he did in his earlier match.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
There was an awed hush over the crowd. The referee had backed out of the ring as the two contestants faced each other. Neither spoke a word.  
  
Mr. Satan leaned forward a bit to get a better look. He had never seen Terry Bogard fight before the tournament, but respected him as a fighter on account that he was the heir of the Hakiyokuseiken School. Whenever asked about Terry's techniques, Mr. Satan would reply, "Never doubt the abilities of fighters of Hakiyokuseiken."  
  
They stood only a few feet from each other, waiting to begin. Both got into their respective stances, which almost seemed identical.  
  
"Don't underestimate that kid," Joe Higashi yelled from the sidelines to Terry.  
  
Terry already knew this, of course. After all, he had seen TK fight, and chatted with him a bit between matches. He stuck out his hand to the teen. "No matter what happens," he said, "Let's have fun."  
  
TK gladly shook on it. "Win or lose, it'll be an honor to throw hands with you, sir."  
  
Once they unlocked hands, they both jumped back and got into their respective fighting poses.  
  
"Let 'em have it, TK," Ranma called from his bench.  
  
Quatre, Chi-chi, Gohan, and Vash just sat silently, looking down at the arena. Most of them knew how excited TK was at a chance like this: meeting and fighting Terry Bogard. He had trained very hard to get this far, and there was seemingly no stopping him now.  
  
[I wonder if the gang or my family is watching me now,] TK thought.  
  
[I wonder how Andy's doing,] Terry thought.  
  
"BEGIN!"  
  
At that cry, both fighters snapped forward. The match was underway.  
  
"BURN KNUCKLE!"  
  
"CRACK SHOT!"  
  
TK's glowing fist connected with Terry's flaming foot, causing a bright flash that lasted for a second. Sparks flew from the contact between techniques. The crowd gasped, looking on as the two broke off, then resumed fighting with their fists and feet.  
  
It appeared to be a stalemate. Both fighters matched each other move for move. Where a kick or punch tried to go, it was blocked or dodged. However, they were not using their ki attacks since the opening blows.  
  
Gohan somewhat fumed at this. TK wasn't fight all-out, or else this would have been over by now. He had been trained by Gohan and Piccolo to be faster than this. [Don't get overconfident, TK. You're good, but Terry Bogard's been training for years, unlike you.]  
  
However, TK was not being overconfident as he fought. He was simply trying to be fair. Terry wouldn't be able to keep up if he used his full potential, and TK wanted to give him a good chance of winning.  
  
Suddenly, Terry got down low, almost onto his back. Then, he kicked his legs up as he jumped and cried, "RISING TACKLE!"  
  
He was about to come back down and land both knees into TK, but saw that TK was launching up after him. TK's fist glowed as he threw it upward. "BURNING UPPERCUT!"  
  
Joe winced as Terry took the fist in the chin and fell backward to the arena floor. That had to hurt, in more ways than one. Not only did it stop the Rising Tackle, but was also a revision of the Burn Knuckle. [Who is this kid? Did Terry have a baby or something and didn't tell anyone?]  
  
Terry slowly got back up, amazed that TK was allowing him to do so. His hat had fallen off and was now behind him. A smile formed on his lips. "Nice improvement on the Burn Knuckle," he said before picking up his hat. He then used the back strap to attach it to one of the belt straps on his jeans. "If you can beat me, this cap is yours. How's that strike you?"  
  
This was a surprise. TK had a chance to win Terry's baseball cap. It would definitely be cooler than even his new turban Piccolo gave him. No way could he pass this up. "Dude, you're on!"  
  
"Then let's get serious! BURN KNUCKLE!!"  
  
Terry charged forward, glowing fist leading.  
  
TK's grin faded. "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"What the heck," Akane cried. "When did that guy learn the Amaguriken technique?! I thought that was one of the secret techniques of Shampoo's tribe."  
  
Genma thought about this. "Perhaps Ranma taught it to him. ...Perhaps they're staying together somewhere and they don't want us or anyone else to find them."  
  
"Or perhaps the boy's a fan of Ranma's," Soun added. "At least, I would hope so. With all the rivals and enemies he's encountered in the last two years, Ranma could certainly use more friends."  
  
"What friends," Nabiki asked. "Ryoga hates his guts and wants to kill him, same as Mousse and Kuno, Ukyo wants to be more than his best friend, Shampoo wants to marry him, Cologne sees him as breeding stock for future Amazons, I use him for money, Kasumi hardly pays attention to him most of the time, Hiroshi and Daisuke are more into the weird stuff that happens to him, Happosai just wants to cause him pain and grope his girl-form, daddy couldn't care less about him as long as he marries Akane, his parents don't give a damn about what he feels, and Akane-."  
  
Everyone including Kasumi shouted at Nabiki, Akane being the loudest. "WE GET THE POINT, NABIKI!!!!!!"  
  
Just then, Ukyo burst into the house. "What the hell was Ran-chan doing on TV at that tournament?! Akane, you had something to do with this, didn't you?"  
  
It was Nodoka, trying to regain her composure, who answered. "It wasn't just Akane, Ukyo... it was everyone. Even you... and me..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Shampoo sat impatiently. Watching Mr. Popo water his garden was very boring. "When Ranma come? Shampoo miss him so!"  
  
[And he does NOT miss you at all, Shampoo,] Piccolo thought. "Ranma advanced to the finals of the tournament, girl. And the last semi-final match is still going on. So shut up and wait like the rest of us!"  
  
"Do forgive her," Cologne said to both Piccolo and Dende. "She is impatient."  
  
Dende smiled. "As you Earthlings say, it is the curse of youth."  
  
Piccolo went back to concentrating on TK's fight. [Come on, TK! Forget about fighting fair and get this over with! This Shampoo's giving me a migrane.]  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Ranma sneezed for the fourth time in a row. One of the attendants asked if he was feeling well, and he replied, "Yeah, but I think someone's talking about me or something." He then returned his gaze to the match.  
  
Up in his booth, Mr. Satan was asked several times by the reporter about his thoughts on the match. Finally, he said, "Quiet! Keep watching this and don't bother asking unimportant questions!" He said this while still watching the fight. Even he had to admit: it was a great fight. At least both fighters weren't flying, like the ones from the Cell Games.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!"  
  
"POWER WAVE!!!"  
  
Both fighters managed to leap out of the way of the other's ki attacks. The Power Wave drew a line that almost divided the ring in half, and the Kamehameha Wave was sent upward to explode without hurting anyone at the last moment before it could hit the stadium.  
  
Up in the stands, Gohan was still fuming. "Why doesn't TK just go all out and win this match?"  
  
Chi-chi patted her son's shoulder. "He wants to fight fair, Gohan. There's more to martial arts than just winning, you know. TK feels that since he can move at super speed and can fly, he has an unfair advantage against someone like Terry Bogard."  
  
Vash just shook his head. He hated this tournament. "How much longer is this going to take?"  
  
[I guess I'll have to use the ultimate technique Master Tung showed me before he died,] Terry thought quickly. "Get ready, TK! This is a move I haven't used since I fought Geese Howard!"  
  
TK blinked as Terry started to gather ki from the ground he stood on. This was new to him. [What move is this?! When did he learn it?]  
  
"SEMPUKEN!!!!"  
  
TK's eyes widened as Terry vanished in a white whirlwind he created around him. It was heading straight for him, and fast. TK rushed forward to greet it. "BURN KNUCKLE TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!!"  
  
Gohan saw this, and cried out to TK. "No, TK, don't go at him head on like that!"  
  
It was too late. The whirlwind pounded on TK over and over before it knocked him out of the ring. He landed face down on the grass with a thud. A familiar and bitter taste was in his mouth. [Dammit!]  
  
Vash, Chi-chi, Quatre, and Gohan stood up. They stared down, hoping TK wasn't hurt badly.  
  
Ranma shot up out of his seat on the bench as he made his way to his fallen friend. "TK!!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari's jaw fell the farthest out of everyone else's at the sight of TK knocked out of the ring on the TV. She couldn't believe that he had made it to the semi-finals only to lose. [Please be okay, TK! Please, please be okay!]  
  
Sora opened her eyes. She had closed them as soon as TK started to get hit by the whirlwind, wincing as if she could feel TK getting hit. Seeing him lying on the ground on TV made her gasp.  
  
Vegeta sadly shook his head and passed Baby Trunks to Bulma. He knew TK was holding back too much. [He shouldn't have tried to play fair.]  
  
Ami put a hand to her mouth, as several people appeared near TK onscreen.  
  
"HA!"  
  
Davis was standing now. His mouth was open with his widest smile and he was pointing at the TV. "He lost! Serves TJ right! That loser got what he-!"  
  
That was the last straw. Kari whirled around and gave him a right cross that sent him spinning across the room and to the floor near the door. She then rushed over and dragged him by his hair to the door, opened it, and then threw him out with all her anger and strength.  
  
" I HATE YOU," she shouted at him. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT I LOVED A SELF-CENETRED JERK LIKE YOU!! AS OF RIGHT NOW, WE'RE THROUGH! I'M NOT YOUR GIRL, AND I NEVER, EVER WILL BE!! DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!!!"  
  
The door was shut with a hard slam before Kari locked it.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Still angry, Kari turned and yelled, "WHAT?!"  
  
Vegeta was holding Jun by her hair, standing right behind Kari. "First off, I wanted to throw him out the window. Second..." he pulled Jun in front of him. "You forgot to throw her out as well."  
  
Kari stepped aside. That gave Vegeta room to unlock the door and send Jun flying into Davis before he closed it and relocked it. "And one more thing... Kari, was it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Vegeta gave a half smile. "You'd make a pretty good Saiyan... if you were one."  
  
At that moment, Raye cried out, "Look! TK's getting up! He's okay."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Terry, once he stopped spinning, was the first by TK's side before Ranma and the medic team came up. "Keep back, everyone! Give him room to breathe! TK? Are you hurt?"  
  
It took a second, but TK started to push himself up. "...Only my pride," he said softly.  
  
Ranma and Terry helped TK to his feet. The teen wiped the blood from his chin and lip. "Pretty stupid of me, rushing forward like that..."  
  
"Hey," Ranma said with a smirk. "I do that a lot. At least you know better than to do that next time."  
  
Terry nodded. "At least it wasn't a total loss, TK. I did feel some of your hits during my Hurricane Punch. Can you walk?"  
  
TK felt himself being let go of, but he stood well. "Guess I can."  
  
"Good! Then you earned this."  
  
Terry unbuckled his cap from his jeans and gave it to TK.  
  
"What?! But I... I lost to you-!"  
  
"But fought a good match and went out fighting to the end. I had a lot of fun, too. Keep it!"  
  
TK stood aghast, then finally put the hat on his head. "Thank you, Mr. Bogard!"  
  
Terry just smiled.  
  
The announcer then addressed the audience. "Looks like Takaishi's okay! He may have lost the match, but after a match like that, he's definitely a winner in my book!"  
  
Mr. Satan then took a mic to speak in his booth. "My thoughts exactly! I wish to congratulate TK Takaishi on making it this far into the tournament, and hope to see him again in future tournaments!"  
  
As the crowd cheered, TK pulled Terry close to say something. "Just so you know," he whispered. "Ranma has more experience than me. So watch yourself."  
  
Terry gave a wink before TK walked off with Ranma to the benches.  
  
"We'll take a ten minute break before the final match: Ranma Saotome VS Terry Bogard!!!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Matt and his parents, as well as the other girls, breathed heavy sighs of relief for TK.  
  
Kari then grabbed Tai's arm and pulled him toward the door. "Come on! Let's get down there before TK goes back to wherever he's hiding at!"  
  
"Good idea," Bulma said. "I'll drive us all down there. My one car's big enough for all of us."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The shadowy figure grinned. "It is time I revealed myself," he said quietly. "Get ready... Terry Bogard..."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Next: (Terry) Just as the final match begins, this huge, strong guy shows up demanding to fight me. After he easily knocks Ranma out of the ring, we fight. However, he's much too strong for me to defeat. Who is he, and what is his connection to Geese Howard?  
  
Next episode: The Earl of Strolheim 


	11. The Earl of Strolheim

THE BOYZ:  
Episode 10 - The Earl of Strolheim  
  
By Robster80  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Characters.  
  
Previously: (Terry) TK and I finally faced off in the semi-finals, with his friends and family watching on TV. It was a tough battle, although TK was holding back just so he and I were at equal strength. During the fight, I upped the stakes by promising TK my hat if he defeated me. However, he was the one who lost when he tried to face my Sempuken technique head on, and ended up landing outside the ring. Even though I won, I gave TK my hat since he gave me quite a fight. Now I have to face Ranma in the final round, and TK says Ranma's more skilled than he is. If that's true, I'm in for another great match...  
  
  
"So here you are, Geese. I've been looking for you."  
  
Geese Howard turned in surprise from his seated position. Disgust filled him as he saw the familiar silhouette at the entrance to the cave. Even with his one eye covered by bandages, he could tell who it was.  
  
"So it's you," he spat. "What do you want?"  
  
The figure smiled humorously. "I heard you... how the Americans say... got your ass whooped. I only came to see if this was so. What happened, 'dear brother?'??"  
  
Through grit teeth, Geese growled at his visitor. He hated this man who was his half-brother, and especially the man who was their father. "None of your damn business! Since when do you care about my affairs?"  
  
"I don't, normally. However, hearing of your defeat was indeed a shock. No one but I could defeat you, but now someone obviously has."  
  
The figure then raised his right hand and formed a fist.  
  
"Tell me the name of the man who beat you, Geese. I would like to test him myself."  
  
Geese was about to tell his "guest" off, but suddenly paused. A plan was forming in his mind. {Why shouldn't I pit them against each other?,} he thought. {Either way, I'll lose one enemy in the end.}  
  
"Well, Geese? I don't have all day, being a nobleman and all."  
  
Geese smiled wickedly. "Why not? His name is... Terry Bogard."  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
"...TERRY BOGARD VERSUS RANMA SAOTOME!!!"  
  
The dark figure waited patiently as both Ranma and Terry stepped out into the ring for the final match. However, his patience was at an end. {I cannot wait to see who the victor is. Terry Bogard, you will face me now!}  
  
As the figure made his way out towards the ring, dark storm clouds gathered over the stadium. The roll of thunder in the distance surprised everyone, as did the blackening skies. The figure was intercepted by several guards/judges, who asked him politely to return to his seat. They were tossed aside quickly and effortlessly.  
  
Everyone in the stadium looked as this newcomer made his way into the ring. They were asking themselves and each other who he was and what was he doing when the final match was about to begin.  
  
{I'm getting very bad vibes from that guy,} TK and Gohan thought together. TK was watching from the benches, and from what he could tell, this guy could probably scare even Black WarGreymon.  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
Piccolo felt a growing dark ki from the direction of the tournament. It wasn't as powerful as Cell's ki was, but he could feel it would be very dangerous if TK or Ranma were fighting whoever it was emitting this energy.  
  
Cologne, Dende, and Mr. Popo also could feel the evil ki. Shampoo, however, could not. "What wrong with everyone? Great-Grandmother?"  
  
The aged amazon frowned heavily. "We sense a dark presence at the tournament Son-in-law is at right now. I only hope it's not after him."  
  
This caused Shampoo to panic. "AIYA!! Airen in danger!"  
  
"Keep your shirt on," Piccolo said calmly. "I'll go and make sure he's okay. It's not like he's fighting Saffron again." [I hope!] Having said this, Piccolo jumped off the edge of Kami's Lookout and flew back down towards the earth below.  
  
{Hang on, kids! I'm heading your way!}  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
"Terry Bogard," the man said after he entered the ring. "I am here to challenge you. I have had enough of these matches between you and little boys and girls."  
  
Ranma marched over to the intruder. "Look, pal," he said in an angry tone. "You can't just interrupt a match just when it begins! You're not even in this tournament! Besides, you wanna fight Terry, you'll have to wait. I'm next!"  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
The man just glanced quickly at Ranma before delivering a quick chop to Ranma's neck, knocking him out. Before the unconscious teen could hit the ground, Krauser grabbed his arm and then tossed him aside. He bounced once out of the ring before collapsing in a heap in the ground near the stadium wall, still unconscious.  
  
TK immediately rushed over to Ranma, while everyone else started to stand up from their seats to see if he was still alive.  
  
Krauser looked at Terry, not a second less after he had hit Ranma out of the ring. "Now I am next," he said in a dark voice.  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
"Ranma," Akane gasped after she and everyone else in the Tendo home saw the mysterious fighter knock him aside. Never before in all the time she knew Ranma or saw most of his battles had she seen him take a hit like that. Not even from Pantyhose Tarou, or Saffron.  
  
"Ranchan," Ukyo chimed in with Akane's gasp.  
  
Happosai frowned at the image of the man on the TV. "So," he said calmly, yet with some fear. "He is the current Earl of Strolheim I heard so much about... Wolfgang Krauser."  
  
Genma stammered at his aged master. "S-sensei, w-w-what do you know about this man?"  
  
"He is the 45th Earl of Strolheim, part of an aristocratic German family whose roots date as far back as the fall of the Roman Empire. The Krauser family are well-known as bodyguards-for-hire to rich or royal parties, but they are also known to be very fierce and deadly fighters. I've been told that on his 16th birthday, Wolfgang Krauser fought and killed his father over supremacy of the family name. However, he never shed a single tear for what he had done. Instead, he laughed.  
  
"I've also been told that Krauser is the half-brother to Geese Howard, and is possibly the only man alive whom Geese fears. Since Terry Bogard defeated Geese some time ago, Krauser probably has taken interest in him."  
  
Nabiki snorted softly. "Nice story, gramps," she said. "It's now your biggest tall tale to date."  
  
Happosai turned to look at her. A very serious expression was on his face, which started to frighten her. "I only wish I was lying this time, Nabiki. Krauser is more dangerous than even I am."  
  
The old lecher's words sunk right into Akane. She had to get to Ranma and prevent him from fighting this Krauser. Without a word, she dashed out of the house and into the streets, moving faster than anyone thought she could.  
  
"Hey," Ukyo shouted after Akane as she tried to run after her. "Wait for me! Ranchan needs me!"  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
"Now I am next."  
  
Terry glared hard at Krauser. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Have you no respect for the rules of a tournament? I would have gladly faced you afterwards, if you asked."  
  
Krauser frowned. "My patience ran out after the last match between you and that blonde boy. As for who I am... IF you defeat me, I will tell you."  
  
Terry got into a stance as rain started to fall lightly. He carefully studied his opponent. {This guy's not your average fighter! He may even be stronger than Geese. What's worse is I'm still a little winded from my match with TK.}  
  
"Well, Terry, shall we begin?"  
  
Just then, the speakers came on and Mr. Satan's voice rang throughout the stadium. "Hey, you! I suggest you leave right now and let the tournament continue, or else I'll come down there and-!"  
  
"I have no quarrel with a lying opportunist such as you, Satan," Krauser said aloud. "I am here to face the man who defeated Geese Howard, and that man alone."  
  
TK looked away from the unconscious Ranma to see Krauser. Anger was burning inside him. He wanted to get that guy for hurting his friend and forcing Terry to fight. However, as he took a step forward, he heard Terry call out to him.  
  
"Stay back, TK," Terry yelled. "If he wants to fight me, then I won't disappoint him!"  
  
"You had better not, Terry," Krauser muttered to himself.  
  
Terry quickly led off with a kick aimed for Krauser's head, but the taller man blocked it very easily, and much quicker. "You are too slow Terry," Krauser taunted before launching a punch that seemed to knock the wind out of Terry. Despite this, the young fighter leapt forward again, and again, and again. Each time he came back, Krauser knocked him down.  
  
"I find it very hard to believe that someone like you was able to defeat Geese," Krauser spoke in a mock tone. "How could you do that if you had trouble fighting that boy in the last round?."  
  
This made TK feel terrible. Terry was losing because of him. He had to do something, but then there was Ranma, unconscious from Krauser's hit.  
  
[He's like a monster,] Terry thought. [But he's right. That last match was a real workout for me. I'll have to use the Hurricane Kick, if I want to win this!]  
  
His mind made up, Terry began collecting ki from the earth. Krauser watched with great interest. It appeared to be the same move he saw Terry use to defeat TK, but it was different. He could feel it.  
  
More importantly, he could copy the move. Gathering ki was not difficult for him, either.  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari noticed that Vegeta was now staring out of the window. They were in Bulma's giant hover ship, heading for the tournament, along with all of the Digi-Destined, Jun, TK's parents, Kristen, and TK's cousin Ami.  
  
Vegeta looked somewhat concerned, as if he could sense something. It made Kari worry a little. "What's wrong," she asked him quietly.  
  
He didn't answer her, but undid his seat belt. [I feel a bad energy level… that nephew of mine had better be alright!] "Bulma, let me out here! I'll get to the tournament faster my way!"  
  
"Are you nuts?!"  
  
The Saiyan prince turned to look at Jun. "We're up in the air over the country! What do you expect to do, fly?!"  
  
"Bingo."  
  
Suddenly, the one side door opened. Vegeta jumped out and, to mostly everyone's shock, zoomed forward ahead of the vehicle as Bulma remotely closed the door.  
  
"I forgot how much he hates flying at this speed," she said casually. [Please be okay, Takeru!]  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
"Final attack," Terry said as he began to sin around like a tornado again. "HADOU SEMPU KYAKU!"  
  
[That's not what he used on me,] TK thought as he watched Terry head toward Krauser. [That's two moves I didn't know he had! I only hope this will do the trick.]  
  
"Like this?"  
  
Excitement turned to horror as Krauser suddenly began to spin, copying Terry's move completely. The two whirlwinds collided for a moment, and then Terry was sent flying over to where TK and Ranma were. He was bleeding from the nose and lips.  
  
"Hmph," Krauser said, rain starting to pour down on the stadium. "That was too easy."  
  
This made TK's blood boil. He stood up, glaring at Krauser. "You want a challenge, pal? YOU GOT IT!" Forgetting the fact that this guy had easily beaten Ranma and Terry, TK charged forward at Krauser and unleashed a fury of attacks.  
  
The result was the same, however. Krauser shrugged off the attacks and sent TK flying back to the others. "That was a little better," Krauser said, a little impressed. "But not enough to satisfy me. Where is the challenge I was looking for?"  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta appeared between Krauser and the three fallen fighters. He took one look at TK, then at Krauser. "You shouldn't have done that, mister. This kid here is my nephew."  
  
Krauser raised an eyebrow. "I know you. From the Cell Games."  
  
"That isn't important," a new voice said over the pouring rain. Piccolo appeared next to Vegeta. "These three are friends of mine and I don't appreciate you trashing them like that, especially since they fought hard in this tournament."  
  
"Skip the talk, Namek, let's just take him out!"  
  
A small smile appeared on Krauser's face. "Then Terry has a chance to recover from all of this? Excellent!"  
  
He drew his back cape over him. "My name is Wolfgang Krauser. Tell Terry to rest up, and then come to my castle in Germany, where I will await his arrival. Tell your nephew he can fight me as well, once he's rested, that is."  
  
Having said this, Krauser turned and walked away. Vegeta took a step forward at him, but stopped. TK needed healing first. "Dammit all!" He faced Piccolo. "Let's get them to that brat friend of yours at the Lookout!"  
  
Piccolo had Ranma and Terry in his arms. "Way ahead of you, Vegeta. Take TK and get going. I'll meet you there." He then flew over to where Gohan and the others were seated. "Meet us at Dende's," he said before taking off.  
  
Quatre faced the others. "You heard him, let's go!"  
  
Gohan picked up his mom and began to hover, when he saw Vegeta picking up TK. There was concern on his face, something Gohan had only noticed once when Cell had struck down Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Stupid kid," Vegeta muttered before he started flying. "You shouldn't have held back."  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
News crews surrounded the entrance to the stadium as Akane skid to a halt. [What the hell happened here?]  
  
"Akane?!"  
  
Akane whirled around as Kari came running up to her. "You're Kari, right? What happened here?"  
  
"Some big guy crashed the tournament, the news crew says. He took out Terry Bogard, my friend TK and… and Ranma Saotome."  
  
This made Akane gasp. It was rare that Ranma ever lost a fight. "Where's Ranma?! Is he okay-?"  
  
"They say he, TK, and Terry were taken away somewhere by TK's uncle. His aunt knows where they could be, so she's taking us there. You want to come?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
"Sir, we've received word that Terry Bogard has been defeated by Wolfgang Krauser!"  
  
Geese smiled, but did not move from his seat inside the cave. "Where is he now?"  
  
"No one knows, sir."  
  
"…Very well. Keep me posted."  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Once he was again alone, Geese spoke to himself. "The game is set. All that is left is to wait for the outcome. Either way, I'll lose one enemy in the end."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
Next: (Vegeta) Overcome from defeat, Terry decides to give up fighting. However, after watching TK and Ranma duel to see who would face Krauser, he is given a new sense of confidence. Also, Dende decides whether Ranma is bound by Amazon law to marry Shampoo or not. And Kari tries to speak to TK about their relationship, even though Davis gets in the way. Stupid kids!  
  
Next Episode: Crazy Little Things Called Love and Payback  
  
Special thanks to Satoshi Myuu, BGCrisis, and rinoastar for beta-reading this 


	12. Crazy Little Things Called Love and Payb...

Robster80 Presents  
  
THE BOYZ  
Part 11 - Crazy Little Things Called Love and Payback  
  
Previously (Vegeta): Just as the final match between Ranma and Terry was about to begin, this hulk of a man showed up, knocked out Ranma, and challenged Terry to a fight. Worn out a bit from his previous bout with TK, Terry was easily defeated by this mystery fighter. TK met the same end when he tried to defend Terry. After the Namek and I showed up, the guy says his name is Wolfgang Krauser and tells us to tell Terry he'd be waiting in his castle in Germany. This guy's tough, but he's got nothing on Cell...  
  
  
  
Why was he running? As a fighter, Terry rarely turned down a fight, and he never ran from one, either. There was one time, however, but Geese's men were using guns. Running was the only sensible thing.  
  
This time, however, he was just scared. Geese Howard didn't scare him, and he was the man who had his father killed. But this guy did. He was different, perhaps not even human.  
  
[Just keep running,] Terry mentally told himself. [You can get away!]  
  
"Why do you run from me, Terry?"  
  
Now Terry was running harder than ever. The monster had caught up with him.  
  
"Oh come now! Are you that afraid of me?"  
  
A large, hulking shadow fell on Terry, who appeared to be running in place. He didn't look back, but he could feel two evil eyes burning at his back. [No, leave me alone! Get away!]  
  
"Look at me, Terry! Look at my face! The face of your greatest fear!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Dende jumped back as Terry bolted to an upright sitting position. The little guardian did his best to smile reassuringly. "Be at peace, Terry Bogard. You are safe here."  
  
"Who... who are you?"  
  
"I am Dende, the current Kami-sama and Guardian of the Earth. Actually, I am a native of the planet called Namek, as was my predecessor."  
  
"Green boy quit chit-chat! You heal airen now!"  
  
The voice belonged to a young girl with long purple hair, whom both Dende and Terry turned to face. She was practically hovering over Ranma, who Terry recognized right away.  
  
Piccolo was standing over her, glaring. "His name is RANMA, and he is NOT your husband! Not until Dende decides whether he is or isn't."  
  
"He can wait," Vegeta raised his voice as he carried TK's limp body to Dende. "He was just knocked out, according to Vash and Quatre. This one here and that Bogard guy were the ones who got the worst of it."  
  
Shampoo glared hard at Vegeta. "You mind own business, porcupine!"  
  
"You got thirty-two teeth, girl," Vegeta hissed through grit teeth. "Would you like to try for sixteen or less?"  
  
Cologne, hopping between the two on her walking stick, extended her arms. "Sorry, mister, but you're too old for my Great-Granddaughter and she's spoken for by that young man there."  
  
"But he is right," Dende said, motioning for Vegeta to lower TK to the Lookout's floor. "TK and Terry were injured while Ranma was only unconscious. Mr. Popo's fetching Ranma some water, and that will be enough." Once TK was at his feet, the little Namekian put his hands to the teen's body and began to heal him. "Besides, as I recall, Vegeta here is already married."  
  
Terry kept looking at his surroundings, puzzled. "How did I get here?"  
  
Quatre, who had been with Vash, Gohan, and Chi-chi nearby, was the one who answered. "We brought you here, Mr. Bogard. Actually, it was our friend Piccolo who carried you and Ranma all the way up here. We just followed them, and that was about an hour ago."  
  
Once Dende was finished with TK, he moved on to Ranma. However, TK didn't move. Vegeta moved his one leg back to kick the kid hard, but then he stopped. Instead, he knelt down and shook TK a little. "Come on, you! Get up before I decide to kick you!"  
  
TK's eyelids twitched before they flew open. He leapt to his feet, ready to fight. "Where is he?! Where's that mountain of muscle?"  
  
"Down, killer! Krauser, or whatever-his-name-is, is probably on his way back to Germany."  
  
TK did a double take. "Uncle?! What are doing here-? Um, when did we get to Dende's?"  
  
"You got sacked hard, kid," Piccolo stated as Dende finished healing Ranma. "You, Ranma, and Terry Bogard were beaten by one man: Wolfgang Krauser."  
  
Ranma groaned slightly before he opened his eyes. And then, he wished he hadn't. "SHAMPOO?!"  
  
"AIYA! Wo da airen!"  
  
The next thing Shampoo knew, she was kissing the pavement, literally. She sat up and looked around before she spotted Ranma hovering in the air, high above her. "Ranma?! How you do that?"  
  
Cologne, speechless for once, had her mouth hung open at the sight. Her "son-in-law" was actually flying. It was probably time to give up on sake.  
  
"Piccolo, what the hell is she doing here?!"  
  
"I brought her here, remember? We're at the Lookout now, not the tournament. Now come down from there. The air's not as breathable at that height."  
  
Ranma nodded and landed back onto the ground. "Okay, if we're here, then I guess Terry knocked me out… no, wait! That big guy knocked me out before the match even started."  
  
"But why did he want to fight me? I still don't understand."  
  
Dende answered Terry. "Wolfgang Krauser, current Earl of Strolheim and Geese Howard's half-brother. Although there's no love lost between them, Mr. Bogard, you caught Krauser's attention by defeating Geese. No one else but he could do such a thing."  
  
"He said to pass a message on to you before we brought you and the two kids up here," Vegeta added. "He wants you to go to his castle in Germany once you've recovered. It seems he wants to fight you again, this time at full strength."  
  
The words sunk into Terry deeply, but he hung his head. "He can wait as long as he wants. I won't fight him again."  
  
"What?!" All eyes were on TK. "But Terry, you were just worn out from the match between you and me. You could've taken that guy-."  
  
"You're wrong! This Krauser, he's not human. He's a monster. There's no way I could fight him again."  
  
A snort came from Vegeta. Cell was a monster, too, and yet Vegeta still faced him. Zarbon, Recoome, Frieza, and even the Androids could have been monsters as well. They beat him, crushed him, and Frieza even killed him, and he came back stronger, eager for a rematch. Granted, he was scared of the likes of Frieza and the Ginyu Force before. This Terry Bogard was scared, the Saiyan realized. The thought of someone stronger than Geese Howard was, to Terry, a slap in the face.  
  
TK couldn't believe this. Terry Bogard was afraid to rise up to a new challenge? TK remembered how new enemies, stronger enemies came after he and the original Digi-Destined defeated Devimon. But they didn't chicken out from that. They rose up to the challenge, finding new ways to fight. And if Terry wouldn't follow that example, then he wasn't the kind of fighter he appeared to be.  
  
"Fine then, coward!"  
  
Terry looked up as TK threw his hat in his face.  
  
"You can have that back. I don't want it." Having said this, TK spun on his heel and started walking for the edge of the Lookout. "As for me, I owe this Krauser for the beating he gave me."  
  
[That crazy kid,] Ranma thought before he rushed over to stand in TK's path, arms out. "Nothing personal, TK, but you're still a novice when it comes to fighting. You go after Krauser, and the guys and I'll be sending you home in a jigsaw puzzle box."  
  
"Out of my way, Ranma, or I'll make you move."  
  
"Like you'd actually slug me-."  
  
Everyone watched in shock as TK delivered a Burn Knuckle to Ranma's jaw, sending the pig-tailed martial artist flying over the edge of the platform. However, he immediately flew back and kneed TK hard, preventing him from jumping off the edge.  
  
"I tried to be nice," Ranma said, "but you went and did it. The only way you're getting off of here is OVER MY DEAD BODY!!" Another kick from him, stronger this time, send TK landing on his back. "Do us a favor, and stay down. You won't get hurt that way."  
  
But TK wasn't about to take this lying down. He leapt back onto his feet and got into a stance. "Over your dead body, eh?" he asked. "FINE BY ME!!"  
  
With that, the two jumped up high and started fighting all out; kicks, punches, and ki-blasts flying aplenty. Ranms still sent TK crashing down to the floor of the platform, harder each time, but TK always got back up and went back into the offensive.  
  
"Cut it out, you two," Quatre cried to them. "Piccolo, stop them before they get hurt!"  
  
Piccolo nodded. However, Vegeta grabbed him before he could get off the ground. "Don't stop them just yet," he said. "My nephew's pulling out all of the stops this time, and I want to see what he's really got." He then looked over at Terry. "He may be just a kid, but I think you could learn something from him. Keep watching."  
  
A heavy sigh came from Dende. TK had just been healed, and now he and Ranma were beating the snot out of each other. "It's going to be one of those days."  
  
"Go, Ranma," cheered a hopping Shampoo. "Stupid boy no beat you!"  
  
Quatre and Vash watched on in disappointment, while Chi-Chi just shook her head sadly. "Those two are so immature. No way am I gonna let you grow up to be like them, Gohan!"  
  
The boy looked at his mother. "Oh mother."  
  
Mr. Popo walked over to all of them. "Would anyone care for something to eat, or perhaps some tea?"  
  
It was hard to follow them, but Terry glued his eyes on the two teens, especially TK. The boy reminded him of himself in his ten years of training. He remembered it well: his father had just been murdered by agents of Geese Howard, and Master Tung had sent him and Andy off to train on their own. He took on many fighters, but usually got beaten badly as a result.  
  
[It seemed impossible back then, starting from scratch like that. But yet, I remembered why I was fighting: to prepare myself for the fight with Geese Howard and anyone who got in my way. I pushed myself before I went back to the ones who had easily defeated me, and through all the hard work, I came out on top. Every new challenge that I met, I faced it down and found a way to fight back.  
  
[This kid, TK, he sees Krauser as a challenge. Maybe… I should see him as one, too, and not a monster that is unbeatable.]  
  
Just then, a large hoverjet rose up, surprising everyone but TK and Ranma. They just kept going while the jet made a landing onto the platform. The doors opened and out came Kari, Matt and his parents, Bulma (with Trunks in her arms), and Amy, rushing out to realize TK was one of the two teens, and that he kept getting hurtling back to the floor and kept getting back up again. The others with them followed, Davis standing aside of Kari (of course).  
  
"I don't know who that is beating up on GK," he said, smiling, "But he's okay in my book."  
  
Kari was about to deck him for that, but what happened next made her, and the others, freeze in horror. An angry Ranma, using all of his strength, did a double kick into TK's midsection that forced him back down and into the floor, making a crater from the force of the hit. As quickly as he delivered the kick, Ranma jumped up and fired a Kamehameha at his fallen opponent, powerful enough to win the fight but not enough to kill. "I'm telling you, for god's sake, STAY DOWN!!!!!!"  
  
No one dared move, except for Ranma as he finally set his feet down. He was panting a little. They had definitely gone all out for that fight.  
  
Dust covered the crater, preventing TK from being visible. From this, a number of shouts began.  
  
"TK, NO!!!"  
  
"Man, what a finish!"  
  
"Ranma, what have you done?!"  
  
"My son! My baby boy!!"  
  
"Bro!! Speak to me!!"  
  
"Akane, how'd YOU get up here?!?!"  
  
"VEGETA!!! You caused this, didn't you?"  
  
"Believe it or not, woman, I had nothing to do with their fight."  
  
It was Vash who silenced everyone. "QUIET!!!!!!!! I think I can see him standing up!"  
  
Sure enough, the dust was clearing and there was TK. He was standing up, panting hard, bleeding from the lips and nose, and, above all else, in a stance while glaring at Ranma. The panting stopped for a second when he turned his head a little to spit out some of the blood in his mouth. "I… I didn't… hear a bell. One more… One more round… Ranma…"  
  
Eyes were wide open. Even after the beating he took, TK was still on his feet and ready for more. It was sensational.  
  
[That's my baby brother?] Matt thought in shock. His parents, Tai, Mimi, and Izzy were thinking along the same lines.  
  
Ken let out a low whistle of astonishment. [TK's turned out to be one tough cookie.]  
  
Amazed, yet exasperated, Ranma dropped to his knees. "Screw this," he said softly. "It ain't worth nothing if I end up killing you, kid. …I quit."  
  
Now that was a real shock to Akane, Shampoo, and Cologne. Ranma, saying he quits a fight? Hell must be freezing over.  
  
Vegeta walked over to TK, a proud grin on his face. "Not bad, nephew," he said, clapping a little. "Not bad at all."  
  
TK's eyes fell on his uncle. "That means a lot… from you, uncle… but… if you don't mind… I'm gonna pass out now." With that, TK closed his eyes and his body went limp. Luckily, Vegeta caught him before he could (again) hit the ground.  
  
"Mr. Popo will show you to a room for TK to rest in," Dende said. His arms were crossed and so was his expression. "He can heal the hard way, since I make it a rule to heal one person per day." He then fixed his eyes on Ranma. "Besides, we've put off dealing with Ranma's 'engagement' to Shampoo quite long enough. Now, Ranma, tell me, in your own words, how you first met Shampoo and how it is you defeated her in combat."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"…and that's what happened."  
  
Nodding, Dende rubbed his green chin in thought. "Both stories ring true," he said. "However, there is some falseness in Shampoo's claim that Ranma had defeated her in his male form."  
  
Shampoo was about to protest that she was telling the truth, but a raised hand from Dende kept her quiet. "I need time to think on this matter. In the meantime, I believe Mr. Popo has prepared a large feast for everyone who is here in my home. Go and eat, please, and remain outside until I make my decision. In the meantime, you two keep away from each other, and absolutely no more fighting!"  
  
Once everyone but Dende and Piccolo had gone, the two Namekians began their secret council.  
  
"I think you've already made up your mind, Dende."  
  
"I have. Male Ranma's win over Shampoo was accidental, and therefore invalid."  
  
"Good. He'll be happy to-. Male Ranma?"  
  
"You heard right, Piccolo. MALE Ranma's win isn't valid. However, FEMALE Ranma's win from back when she and Shampoo first met, and fought, is. There's nothing I can do about that."  
  
"Then, by Amazon law, he/she must die."  
  
"Yes, and I have an idea as to how to kill two birds with one stone, and without wasting the Dragon Balls on resurrecting Ranma."  
  
"At the risk of making a bad pun, I'm all ears."  
  
"Being half of my predecessor, you should recall the collection of mystical artifacts kept up here from over the ages. Mr. Popo showed them to me, and there's a certain artifact that may help us."  
  
"The one in the purple case?"  
  
"Yes. It's up on the top shelf, second case to the left."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK was still out cold, from what Terry could see from outside the room the teen was sleeping in. Terry also noticed that the girl Kari was still at TK's bedside, sitting in a chair, her hand holding his.  
  
[He's stronger than I realized. Not to mention he's got a lot of heart. That Vegeta guy was right after all. I did learn a lot by watching the fight. But I think I could learn more… if I can get TK to spar with me.]  
  
Nodding to himself, Terry walked away with quiet steps.  
  
[Next time, Wolfgang Krauser, I'll be ready for you.]  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
Next: (Dende) Call me cruel if you like, but I still won't heal TK until tomorrow. Anyway, the main focus next time is on Ranma and Shampoo's so-called engagement. My decision is final: by Shampoo's law, Ranma must die by her hand. You heard me, old lady; your son-in-law's got to die. Don't look at me like that, guys! Piccolo and I have the situation well in hand, and Ranma knows what to do. I hope.  
  
Next episode: Time to Die, Airen! 


	13. Time To Die, Airen

Robster80 Presents...  
  
THE BOYZ:  
Part 12 - Time to Die, Airen!  
  
  
Previously (Dende): Terry was shaken up from the whole experience, so TK decided to go after Krauser if he wouldn't. Ranma tried to stop him, and it ended up in an all-out brawl between them, with TK getting hammered the most. While they were going at it, Kari and the others showed up in Bulma's hoverjet. Terry watched as TK just kept coming back after getting beaten down by Ranma, giving him the inspiration he needed to regain his confidence as a fighter. Ranma gave up to TK's determination, but now he's got to worry about my decision on his relationship with Shampoo. Oh, and as for TK, he's resting in a private bedchamber. I've healed him once today already, so he'll have to heal the hard way now...  
  
  
A great hush swept over everyone as Dende, carrying a small dagger encrusted in silver, and Piccolo emerged from the shadowed doorway. Their expressions were serious and dark, especially Dende's. It scared even Mr. Popo.  
  
"I have made my decision," he started. "Concerning Ranma's supposed engagement to Shampoo."  
  
This made Akane tense up. If Ranma had to marry Shampoo right there and now, there'd be some serious hell to pay, starting with the green shrimp. Of course, getting past the green giant would be a problem.  
  
Suddenly, as if Piccolo knew what she was thinking, he looked right at her and said harshly, "Just stay still and shut the hell up until he's finished, Akane Tendo!" It was rather embarrassing: for Akane, and for Ranma.  
  
Shampoo couldn't help but crack a smile. Maybe this meant she was finally going to have Ranma as her husband.  
  
"Ranma, your victory over Shampoo in your male form was purely accidental, and therefore invalid."  
  
The amazons and Akane were frozen in shock. Ranma, with great speed, rushed over and hugged Dende. "Thank you," he repeated over-joyously to the young Kami-sama. That is, until he pulled away to look him in the eye. "What did you mean by my male form?"  
  
"You defeated Shampoo in combat shortly after becoming cursed at Jusenkyo, correct?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
At this Dende walked over to Shampoo and held out the dagger to her. "Then, by her laws, you must die by her hand."  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"  
  
Everyone was surprised that the outburst came from Quatre, including himself. But he kept on going. "What kind of law is that for a society to have?! Nobody even knew Ranma was really a guy back when he first fought Shampoo!"  
  
"Dende is the current Kami-sama," Piccolo stated calmly. "Therefore, his word is final. Sorry, Ranma, but that's how it has to be." [Just relax, kid. We'll have you free of Shampoo, and still living, after this is over. Just help us out.]  
  
Ranma didn't nod, or make any sort of move or gesture. However, he understood to an extent what was going on.  
  
"No!"  
  
Knocking the dagger away, Shampoo jumped over and latched onto Ranma's one arm tightly. "Green child no make Shampoo kill Ranma! No matter if child Kami-sama or not Kami-sama! Shampoo love Ranma, Shampoo marry Ranma!"  
  
"The law is the law," Dende said while picking up the dagger. "If you don't obey, then I will kill Ranma myself and have you or anyone else restrained if you stand in the way."  
  
"NNOOOOOO!!! Great-Grandmother, you no let Ranma die!"  
  
The ancient Amazon sadly shook her head. "I am sorry, Shampoo, but... to defy Kami-sama is to invite destruction to our tribe. Son-in-law... Ranma... has to be killed by your hand."  
  
"Shampoo refuse! I no kill airen-!"  
  
The next thing Shampoo knew, she was holding her cheek in pain from the slap Ranma had given her after freeing his arm. "Airen-?"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT," Ranma exploded. "I am NOT your husband, or fiancée, or even your boyfriend! If I had known defeating you back when we first met would have you chasing me back to Japan, I would have ran off on our duel and never looked back."  
  
"But... but Shampoo love-!"  
  
"I DON'T LOVE YOU, YOU STUPID AMAZON!!! You're always crashing into me on your damn bicycle, always feeding me food laced with potions and junk, always helping make situations all the worst for me, always deceiving me with so-called cures for Jusenkyo curses so you can get a date with me, and always glomping me like some stuffed animal or trophy. It's enough to make a guy sick to his stomach, which I am when it comes to you, Akane, Kodachi, Ukyo, and all the others who make my life a living hell! What I'm about to say next comes from the heart and is my final say in this engagement matter with you: I'D RATHER BE DEAD THAN BE YOUR HUSBAND!!"  
  
All the time Ranma was yelling, Akane winced as if she was the one being yelled at instead of Shampoo. Eventually, she realized, it would be her turn later.  
  
Davis somehow felt that this was all too familiar to him, but he shook it off as just nonsense.  
  
Once he was finished, Ranma was panting hard, but still glaring at Shampoo. She was frozen once again, save for a few tears running down her cheeks. The reality of it all was sinking into her. Her hands shook, as they slowly became fists. All she could see now was blood red.  
  
"Ranma... you... you..."  
  
Quickly, Dende slipped the dagger into her hand. "Have fun," he whispered, though he knew she wouldn't pay attention to him.  
  
[Ranma,] Piccolo told him telepathically. [Whatever happens, let her run you through.]  
  
[Are you insane?!]  
  
[Trust me...]  
  
There was no time, as Shampoo suddenly drew back her hand, dagger firmly grasped. "RANMA YOU I KILL!!!"  
  
Akane wanted to rush out and stop this madness, but it was too late. Shampoo, tears flying form her eyes, practically rammed the dagger's blade straight into Ranma's chest. He hunched over, gasping for breath while the others gasped in shock. He felt his legs weaken before they gave out, bringing him to his knees.  
  
He drew one last breath, weakly said, "At least... I'm... free..." and then dropped dead.  
  
"RANMA, NO!!!"  
  
Shampoo snapped out of her blind rage when she heard Akane cry out and run for Ranma. It was as if the last second had been a blank. Seeing Ranma lying with a dagger in his chest and Akane beside him made her jump to the wrong conclusion. "AIYA!!! Violent girl kill airen-!"  
  
For the second time that day, Shampoo received a slap from the most unexpected person. Tears streaming down her face, Akane glared daggers at the Amazon. "How dare you," she raised her voice. "I wasn't the one who ran Ranma through the heart, you Chinese slut: YOU DID!!! You killed him! You said you loved him and when he spoke the truth about how he really felt about you, you went and killed him!"  
  
"No," Shampoo whispered in shock. She backed away and shook her head, but the tears gave her away. It was sinking in deeply. She had killed Ranma in violent rage. Not Ukyo, not Kodachi, and not even Akane, which was a surprise. "Shampoo... Shampoo kill Ranma..."  
  
"Yes," Came the voice of Dende, who walked over to Ranma's body. The blood was starting to run a trail along the pavement. "Your laws have been fulfilled, Shampoo. Ranma Saotome has been slain by your hand. His engagement to you is now and permanently nullified. There is no reason for you and your great-grandmother to remain away from your tribe any longer."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Shampoo looked over at Cologne, who hobbled over on her walking stick. "Forgive me, my dear, but against the word of Kami-sama, even the tribal elders dare not make any defiance."  
  
A moment of silence followed. Finally, Shampoo hung her head.  
  
"Then... Shampoo say goodbye... and return to... Amazon village..."  
  
A magic carpet appeared before Shampoo, courtesy of Mr. Popo. "Allow me to escort you and your grandmother back to your home. It will me much more comfortable than if Piccolo carries you back."  
  
With a heavy heart, Shampoo dragged her feet towards the carpet. But then, she stopped to look at Ranma's body. "Wait, please. Shampoo... Shampoo want take Ranma home. Home to village."  
  
However, Akane stood between her and the body. "Haven't you done enough?"  
  
Piccolo quickly stepped between the two girls to prevent a fight. "The body will go to his family, NOT to you! Now get lost, before I lose my temper!"  
  
"Come along, Shampoo. Ranma is no longer our concern."  
  
She trembled were she stood for a second, before letting out a wailing "Bie lao" and jumping onto the carpet. Popo got on and started flying himself, Cologne, and Shampoo back down to the Earth below.  
  
Suddenly, Ranma sat straight up, scaring everyone but Dende and Piccolo. "Are they gone?"  
  
A wide grin was on Dende's lips. "Yep. They fell for it."  
  
"YES," Ranma shouted as he jumped to his feet and then pulled out the dagger. Once it was removed, the spilled blood magically pulled itself back into Ranma's wound before it healed completely, not even leaving a scar. His shirt was also mended.  
  
Dropping the dagger, Ranma started jumping about and shouting with great joy. "I'M FREE," he shouted. "FREE!! WAAAHHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Everyone watched him with strange looks, but he didn't notice, or even care. In fact, during his celebration, he grabbed Akane by the shoulders and pulled her into a deep, but brief kiss before he went back to doing flips.  
  
The shock was still holding onto Akane. It was all a trick to get rid of Shampoo. The dagger didn't kill Ranma, and he was in on it the whole time. Akane didn't know if she was going to kill him or kiss him.  
  
Wait, he did just kiss her. Although it was short, Akane enjoyed it. She did, very much more than she cared to admit. Perhaps later she would "allow" him to kiss her again.  
  
Matt was the one who walked over to Dende. "You set this all up, didn't you?"  
  
"I did. That dagger was enchanted to make it appear that it injures a person, but does not real harm. By the time Shampoo realizes she's been tricked, she'll be back in China. Until we know for sure that she's gone, Ranam should remain up here for a while."  
  
"What about TK?"  
  
At this Dende's smile faded. "I told you before, I already healed him once today, and that's enough."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
When TK woke up, he felt numb all over. At first he wondered why he felt like this, but then it all came back to him. [I'm surprised Ranma didn't kill me back there.]  
  
Light breathing was coming from his left. Kari sat in a chair nearby, but she was leaning on the side of the bed, sleeping softly.  
  
[Kari? What's she doing here? Maybe I'm dreaming.]  
  
Footsteps from outside the room could be heard, coming closer. With a little strain, TK looked to the door. He waited as the steps grew louder and closer, and then Vegeta entered.  
  
The Saiyan took one look at the sleeping Kari, and then quietly tiptoed over to the bed. "How do you feel?"  
  
"As bad as I must look. How long have I been...?"  
  
"Several hours. I have good news for you: Your friend, Ranma, I think, got that purple-haired slut out of his life for good."  
  
"Dende got him out of the engagement, then?"  
  
"He did. He tricked the girl into using a trick dagger on Ranma, making her think she killed him. Once she left, the Namek told us the truth and Ranma is still celebrating. He'll be staying up here for a while, until it's clear that the girl has gone back to wherever her village is."  
  
TK sighed with relief. That was one fiancée Ranma had lost. He still had a few more, but still it was one less to worry about. He motioned over to Kari with his head. "How'd she get here?"  
  
"In your aunt's flying contraption. She, your family, and your friends from back home all came up. They were worried about you after you lost the tournament and then ended up here after that Krauser appeared. This one was worried about you the most, as I recall. Hasn't left your side since we brought you to this room."  
  
"You're mistaken. She's in love with another guy. She doesn't have time to think about me, let alone worry about me."  
  
"If you weren't injured, I'd smack you for saying I'm wrong. But the truth of the matter remains. I even saw her throw out that one annoying guy back at your parent's place, screaming that she'd never be his girl ever again."  
  
However, Vegeta's words didn't register in TK's head. He was asleep again.  
  
Vegeta snorted once before he left the room, shaking his head. "Stubborn kid."  
  
"Kinda reminds me of you, though he's not as hotheaded."  
  
The Saiyan Prince and Piccolo exchanged glares for a moment before they both walked off, in different directions.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"What is it you wish to speak of, Mr. Bogard?"  
  
Terry faced Dende. "I'd like you to reconsider your decision about TK's healing on his own."  
  
"For what reason?"  
  
"I'd like to train with him."  
  
The young Namekian raised an eyebrow (Or whatever, since Namekians don't have eyebrows). "Then you've decided to accept Wolfgang Krauser's challenge?"  
  
"I have."  
  
"But why not ask Ranma Saotome, or Piccolo to help you train?"  
  
"Because we both know that TK's the closest to my level of skill than anyone else up here."  
  
"Mr. Popo could help, once he returns from escorting the Amazons back to Nerima. He's an excellent fighter."  
  
"There's no telling when he'll be back, though."  
  
"Excuse us?"  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Ishida walked in on the two. "We don't mean to interrupt," Mrs. Ishida continued, "but you are talking about our youngest son, after all."  
  
"We think TK's been punished enough with your decision, sir," Mr. Ishida added. "It has been a few hours since he passed out, and we're very concerned about him."  
  
"However, concerning you, Mr. Bogard, my husband and I wish that you don't include our boy in whatever it is you have planned."  
  
"He could get killed the next time he fights!"  
  
"That's funny," a new voice chimed in from behind. The four turned to see Quatre walk over. "From what TK's told me and the other roommates, you didn't seem to mind him and the other Digi-Destined go romping in the Digital World, where he had a good chance of getting killed. So why not let him train with Terry?"  
  
Nancy (Mrs. Ishida) crossed her arms. "The difference is in the Digital World, he had a Digimon to protect him and fight for him! And just who do you think you are?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself earlier. I'm Quatre Winner, the owner of the apartment TK and the others reside in with me."  
  
Jaws dropped, save for Dende's. The Ishidas could hardly believe that their son was rooming with the heir to the Winner Family.  
  
"Look," Terry finally said, "I'm not out to kill your son, Mr. and Mrs. Takaishi-."  
  
"Ishida. Takaishi is my wife's maiden name."  
  
"...Mr. and Mrs. Ishida. I'm only asking for his help as a sparring partner."  
  
"We'll let TK decide," Dende finally said. "If he agrees, I will heal him. If not, he'll stay in bed."  
  
"Why not just let the punk stay in bed?"  
  
Quatre rarely got angry or fed up with anyone, but when he faced Davis he made a sour face. "I don't recall anyone asking for your opinion, Davis Motomiya."  
  
"That guy started that fight with what's-his-name, so he got what he deserved! Let's leave him here and-. HEY!"  
  
While no one noticed, Vash had snuck up behind Davis, tapped him on the shoulder, and quickly grabbed the goggles on his head, pulling them back while Davis held into the straps and pulled back himself. "Hey," Davis cried. "Gimme that, gimme that, GIMME THA-!"  
  
"If you say so," Vash said with a smile. He calmly let go and sent the goggles back at Davis, smacking against his forehead with a loud WHACK sound.  
  
"OOOOWWW!!! What's the idea?!"  
  
"Better question: what's your beef with TK? He's a nice guy."  
  
Davis went on ranting about how TK was his rival and how he had to keep Kari away from guys like him. Dende just led the others away, leaving Vash to understand/ignore Davis' blabbing.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED...  
  
  
NEXT: (Ranma) I don't believe this! (TK) You mean, after this next one, it's over? We've only gone through one week of the two we're supposed to have at the apartment. (Quatre) It's hard to believe it's been over two years since BOYZ started. I wonder what happens next? (TK) I heard something with the words "endless waltz" involved. (Piccolo) Really? I heard something about a remake of the one Beatles movie. (Vash) In any case, the next chapter is the end of BOYZ, but not the end of our adventures. (Ranma) And what about the girl problems TK and I still have? (TK) Yeah! (Piccolo) Sorry, out of time!  
  
  
Final episode: Boyz Will Be Boyz 


	14. Boyz Will Be Boyz

Robster80 proudly presents  
  
THE BOYZ:  
Part 13 - Boyz Will Be Boyz  
  
A brief recap of the series, part by part:  
  
Prologue: TK Takaishi, Ranma Saotome, and Piccolo answer Quatre's add concerning an apartment for 4.  
Part 1: The Boyz move into the apartment and exchange personal info.  
Part 2: Davis, Kari, and Jun almost find the apartment while chasing matt, but Quatre throws them off the trail.  
Part 3: TK and Ranma begin their training under Gohan and Piccolo. Meanwhile, Kari and Akane begin their search for their guys, Wufei arrives to fight Ranma, and Vash starts working at the Neko Hanten.  
Part 4: The guys are almost caught by Ranma's fiancées and Kari, but they manage to trick the girls. Kari also realizes she's dating the wrong guy.  
Part 5: The training completed, TK and Ranma awaited the upcoming tournament. Vash joins the crew, and Vegeta shows up to visit his "nephew."  
Part 6: Ranma and TK make the final 8 at the tournament, along with Wufei, Ryoga, and Terry Bogard.  
Part 7: TK, Ranma, Ryoga, and Terry make it to the semi-finals while Piccolo intercepts Cologne and Shampoo from reaching the tournament and takes them, to see Dende.  
Part 8: Ranma defeats Ryoga, revealing his Jusenkyo curse on TV.  
Part 9: TK is defeated by Terry, setting up the final round.  
Part 10: Wolfgang Krauser shows up and defeats Terry, Ranma, and TK. When Piccolo and Vegeta arrive, Krauser passes a message to them for Terry.  
Part 11: TK and Ranma duke it out at the Lookout to determine if TK would go after Krauser or not.  
Part 12: Dende tricks Shampoo into "killing" Ranma, thereby ending her engagement to him.  
  
  
...and now, the conclusion...  
  
  
"No," Kari stated. "TK, this is just crazy!"  
  
She was standing beside the bed in which TK laid in. Along with her were Terry Bogard, the famous US fighter; Dende, the young Namekian chosen as the current Kami-sama; and TK's parents. They had come to ask TK if he would be willing to help Terry train for his rematch with Wolfgang Krauser, which upset Kari greatly. She wasn't the only one, though. His parents didn't want him to do it, either.  
  
"TK, let's just go home and forget all of this."  
  
TK looked at her. "You mean I should forget my friends? Ranma, Quatre, Vash, and Piccolo, I should forget about them like a bad memory?"  
  
"That's not-!"  
  
"Kari, I made up my mind that if Terry wasn't going to fight Krauser then I would. And now that Terry's decided to redeem himself, he's asking me for help. I won't turn him down."  
  
That's when Mrs. Ishida stepped in. "Takeru Takaishi, I forbid you to ever fight or even spar again! Now I don't care if you still have one more week at that apartment, you are coming home with your father and I, and that is final."  
  
At this Kari turned to face Mrs. Ishida. "Apartment?"  
  
A glare was what TK gave his mother. "No mom. I'm not going back home. Especially after you just told Kari about my being at that apartment when you, dad, and Matt swore to me that you'd never ever tell anyone! Terry, I'll do it."  
  
"TK-!"  
  
"Is that your final answer," asked Dende, who silenced the crowd. Watching TK nod, he then moved over and placed a hand over the teen. In a moment, TK was fully healed.  
  
Kari jumped to the doorway and stood in it like an earthquake would strike at any minute. "I won't let you go!"  
  
"You can't stop him," Vegeta said from behind her. "If you try, you'll only get hurt."  
  
"BUT I LOVE HIM!!"  
  
TK froze, but only for a second. She was only saying that so he wouldn't get hurt. It was caring of her, but also very cruel to play with his emotions like that. "No you don't, Kari. ...You love Davis, not me."  
  
The words stung Kari badly, relaxing her grip in the doorframe enough for TK and Terry to get by her. Did he hate her because she chose Davis? Or maybe he thought she only said that to keep him from getting hurt? Whatever the reason, her heart felt like it had sunk to her stomach.  
  
[Why didn't he tell me he loved me sooner? Why?]  
  
Mrs. Ishida was crying now, worried to death. "My baby!"  
  
"With all due respect," Dende said as Mr. Ishida held his sobbing wife. "He's not a baby anymore. I doubt he's been one for years now, ever since his first trip to the Digital World. And you needn't worry about him. From what I;ve seen, he is a survivor at best."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I know the perfect place," TK quickly said while leading Terry back out of the building. "We can get a few months training in a couple of hours."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"You'll find out."  
  
They passed the other Digi-destined, Bulma, Akane, and Ranma on their way to the building that housed the Room of Spirit and Time. Davis tried to go after TK to tell him off, but Tai grabbed him by the back of his shirt.  
  
Only Ranma knew what TK was up to. "Hey, kid! Don't push yourself too much."  
  
TK only waved before he and Terry went through the door and closed it behind them.  
  
"What's in there," Akane asked.  
  
[Another dimension, where time goes by differently than in our time.] That's what Ranma wanted to say, but he knew Akane wouldn't believe him. "Training room."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
In the next two hours, Mr. Popo came back and, at Ranma's request, took Akane back home. But before he did, Ranma made Akane swear that she wouldn't say anything to anyone about him. Akane agreed, but only if she and him would talk later about their engagement.  
  
"Take a number," was all Ranma had to say about that. [I'll settle it with you after I take care of Ukyo, Kodachi, and any other fiancée Pop forgot to mention.]  
  
After that, Bulma decided to take the others back home as well. This included Gohan and Chi-chi. Kari tried to stay, but Tai convinced her that if she wasn't home soon their parents would worry.  
  
"Fine," she said before she turned to Quatre. "But you tell TK that he and I have a lot to talk about, and soon."  
  
"And remember," Davis added. "I know now where he is."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
When TK and Terry returned form the Room of Spirit and Time, their clothes were torn and their ki was raised significantly.  
  
"That Krauser's in for a BIG surprise," TK said with a smirk.  
  
Dende healed their wounds and Piccolo provided new clothes for them afterwards. Quatre brought our Vash and Ranma from the kitchen to see them.  
  
"So, what will you two do now?"  
  
Terry cracked his knuckles. "Krauser's waiting for me in his home, and I won't disappoint him again."  
  
"As for me," TK chimed in. "I'm for going back to the apartment. We still got one week left."  
  
Quatre shook his head. "Two weeks. I'm extending the trial period due to Ranma having to wait up here while Shampoo and her family move back to China. It's better not to take any chances with her."  
  
"Then except for Ranma and Terry, I guess we're heading back."  
  
"Not me, kid."  
  
Everyone looked at Piccolo. "I've decided to let Vash fill in for me since he's got nowhere else to go. But, that doesn't mean I'll not be looking in on you kids from time to time."  
  
They all shook hands and said their goodbyes before Mr. Popo got out his magic carpet to give Quatre and Vash a ride. TK grabbed Terry under the arms and started carrying him after the carpet and it took off once more to the earth below.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK and Terry were on the roof of the apartment, saying their farewells before Terry would begin his journey to find Krauser.  
  
"You really helped me out today, TK. I owe you a debt I may never be able to pay back."  
  
"It's nothing, Terry. Really, it isn't."  
  
Just then, terry took off his jacket and held it out. "This is for all your help. Take it."  
  
TK stared at the jacket with wide eyes. It was very tempting to accept the offer. It looked like it would just fit him, too. However, he shook his head. "I can't."  
  
"Sure, you can."  
  
"No, Terry. Keep the jacket. After all, you did give me your hat from before. That's enough for me."  
  
Smiling, Terry took off his hat and placed it on TK's head. "Alright then. But you may never see me again after today. This could be your only chance."  
  
"You'd better hurry. Krauser's waiting for your rematch"  
  
"...True." Slowly, Terry pulled his jacket back on. "I look forward to our rematch, whenever that may be. Until then, you keep up the good work."  
  
"Next time, I'll get you."  
  
They shook hands in the glow of the sunset before TK went back down to the apartment and Terry took to the fire escape.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
When Mr. Popo returned to the Lookout, his expression was very sour. "Ranma, I'm afraid I have terrible news."  
  
But Ranma had already figured it out just by looking at the assistant to Kami-sama. "Shampoo knows we tricked her, right?"  
  
"Sadly, yes. Her great-grandmother recognized the dagger used to 'kill' you, and has told Shampoo about it. However, Dende's decree that she is no longer your fiancée stands regardless. They plan to attack you as soon as you return to Nerima."  
  
Cursing under his breath, Dende hung his head. "I guess I failed you, Ranma."  
  
"You did no such thing. They just realized our trick sooner than expected. At least I'm not entitled to marry her anymore."  
  
"But what will you do now," asked Piccolo. "Shampoo should realize where you're staying after today."  
  
"Guess I'll just go back to TK, Quatre, and Vash to finish my remaining 2 weeks at the apartment."  
  
"But Shampoo-."  
  
"Let her come. If she thinks I'll fight, she'll just have to kill me for real. This isn't the first time I've considered suicide, you know. What my old man never told anyone was that I tried to kill myself sometime after we left Jusenkyo. But I never went through with it. Something in the back of my mind kept telling me to hold out, that something will come along and brighten my life."  
  
Dende than asked an important question. "It's Akane, isn't it?"  
  
"...Yeah. I love her. But, that won't mean anything if Shampoo kills me for real when she comes after me."  
  
More silence followed as they all stood there, wondering what do to about this. Finally, Piccolo said, "Dende, tell him about Shenron. We can trust him."  
  
"Agreed." Dende then pulled out an orange crystal ball with two red stars in the center. "Ranma Saotome, what you are about to hear must forever remain a secret, otherwise disaster will fall upon the earth. Do you swear to keep this secret, even from your loved ones?"  
  
Ranma thought about it for a moment, and then said, "Just answer me one thing: can you revive me if I do get killed? Answer me that and say no more. I'd feel better if this was how we do it."  
  
"The answer is yes. But we can do it only once. Should you die after that..."  
  
"I get the idea, thanks. Now I'm going back to the others and get some rest."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
That night, the guys decided to throw a party, despite the news Ranma brought them. Quatre didn't change his mind about adding the extra week, either. He had already talked to the landlord, and it had already been settled.  
  
It was during the party that Vegeta showed up, only this time he used the door. Not only that, but Matt was with him.  
  
"Mom wanted to make sure you were okay," he said. "I thought I'd ask about you from these guys, but I didn't expect you to be back so soon. ...And how the heck did you get older in the last few hours?"  
  
"It's a secret," Vegeta said firmly. "One best left alone." He then started sizing TK up and down.  
  
"Not bad, nephew. You've improved some, though not a whole lot. Well, enough of this crap! I was asked to deliver this to you."  
  
He quickly took TK's hand and then placed a sheet of paper, folded, into it. "It's from that Kari girl. There was another note from that punk with the goggles, but I seem to have lost it on the way." He said that with a wink. "Keep pushing yourself, kid. I'll see you around."  
  
"Excuse me," Quatre then said. "But you are welcome to stay for the party. We don't mind."  
  
But Vegeta was down the hall already, pretending not to hear.  
  
"Don't mind him," Matt explained. "He doesn't do well at social gatherings. So, TK, what does Kari's note say?"  
  
With a slight scowl, TK shoved the note into his pocket. "None of your business, Matt!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
[Playing matchmaker now, are we?]  
  
Vegeta didn't turn around as he flew for the Capsule Corp. Building. He knew who was talking to him. "Kakarrot, you shouldn't be a peeping tom, even if you are dead!"  
  
[What's with the sudden interest in those two?]  
  
"None of your damn business!"  
  
[Oh come on! I can keep a secret.]  
  
"You can, maybe, but not that fatso Kai you're using to talk to me."  
  
[HEY, I resent that! And I can too keep a secret! Like I never told anyone about how Yamcha snapped pics of your wife while she was taking a shower. ...Ooops!]  
  
Vegeta just twitched an eyebrow.  
  
[You and your big mouth, King Kai!]  
  
[Hey, you're the one who told me! ...I think I did it again.]  
  
"You two are sooooooo lucky you're already dead."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Piccolo and Dende both stood at the edge of the platform, looking down upon the world.  
  
"They are strong in body," Dende stated. "Yet stronger in will. Are you sure they were the only ones needed to be trained?"  
  
Piccolo only nodded.  
  
"Very well. I trust your judgment. Though I am still curious as to what this coming evil you dreamed of is."  
  
"Frankly, I'm not sure of it myself. All I know is what the man in robes told me to do."  
  
"And what if they can't do it alone?"  
  
"I'll be there for them. That's what roommates do. But right now, I'm more concerned about the situation between TK and Kari."  
  
"Piccolo, I'm only kami-sama, not cupid."  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
...But the BOYZ will be back...  
  
*The Boyz enter one by one*  
  
Ranma: That's right, folks!  
  
TK: We're on our way.  
  
Quatre: Yeah, but where do we go from here?  
  
Vash: Where ever the strokes of the keyboard or pen take us.  
  
Piccolo: And so, to all of you loyal fans... *Starts to wave as the others join in* A fond farewell!  
  
*Outside, a loud and collective cry sounds. The Boyz go over to the windows and open them to see legions of loyal fans.*  
  
Fans: NO!!! NO!!!!  
  
Piccolo: Why, we didn't know you cared.  
  
TK: Hey, Robster80! The fans are calling out for a sequel!  
  
R80's voice: Quatre, the sign!  
  
Quatre: Roger! *Holds up a sign that reads "COMING SOON: BOYZ - Endless Waltz"  
  
Vash: But first... Kari lands herself a job.  
  
*The crowd parts to reveal Kari, wearing a white t-shirt and orange shorts, both are tight.*  
  
Kari: I'm so going to get you for this Robster80!!!!  
  
  
I hope you all enjoyed BOYZ so far. See you all soon... 


End file.
